Survivors in the Snowstorm
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Kali ini, tak ada tangis atau jeritan untuknya. Yang ada senyum bahagia dan segenap cinta. PUTILICIOUS IS BACK! XD RnR, if you mind?
1. Introduction

Keluarga Namikaze

**Survivors in the Snowstorm**

Haaaai… jumpa lagi dengan saya, Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs. Kali ini saya menayangkan sebuah drama seri terbaru ke layar komputer anda, sebuah drama seri berjudul 'Survivors in the Snowstorm'. Terinspirasi dari buku dan film Lemony Snicket's: A Series of An Unfortunate Events. Tapi nggak plagiat lho. Suer deh. Baca aja daaah.

**Summary**: perjuangan tiga bersaudara menghadapi getirnya kehidupan…

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei,

**A/N**: tingkatan sekolahnya sama kayak di Inggris. Umur 11 th masuk high school, gitu… okey!

**Pesan Khusus**: Buat Mbak **Fire Flamer**, di fic ini anda **BOLEH** ngereview sepuas-puasnya. Tapi saya nggak minta flame, saya minta **saran alias con.crit**. Okeh? Piss!

**Episode #1. Introduction**

Di Negara Hi, nama Namikaze adalah sebuah nama yang terkenal. Jelas, karena sang kepala keluarga, Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pengusaha sekaligus Perdana Menteri Negara Hi. Beliau dikabarkan akan menjadi presiden Negara Hi yang berikutnya. Bisnis pertanian dan peternakannya adalah yang paling maju di Negara Hi. Muda, berbakat, tampan, sopan, karismatik, memukau, cerdas, kaya, dan berpengalaman, Minato memang pantas menjadi seorang presiden.

Minato memiliki seorang istri bernama Uzumaki Kushina, seorang pemilik jaringan restoran ramen terkenal, Uzumaki Ramen. Kushina adalah seorang ibu yang inovatif, cerdas, kreatif, penyayang, dan sangat disayangi oleh putra putrinya. Mereka memiliki tiga orang anak.

Anak pertama, Namikaze Kiba, seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun yang tampan, cerdas, tapi agak nakal. Kuliah di universitas terkemuka di Konoha, University of Hi Country jurusan kedokteran hewan, juga seorang asisten Sabeum di Konoha International High School. Pemegang sabuk merah tae kwon do.

Anak kedua, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Namanya memang seperti nama lelaki, makanya orangnya agak tomboy. Berumur 16 tahun, cantik, cerdas, tomboy, cuek, dan seperti kakaknya, agak bandel. Naruto adalah pemegang sabuk hijau tae kwon do. Bersekolah di sekolah menengah terkenal di Konoha, Konohagakure International High School, kelas 6.

Anak ketiga dan terakhir, seorang bocah lelaki bernama Namikaze Konohamaru, berumur 13 tahun, kelas 3. Agak manja, agak bandel, hiperaktif, dan bisa dibilang adalah Naruto versi cowok. Tae kwon do-nya masih sabuk putih. Bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto.

Keluarga Namikaze bisa dibilang adalah sebuah keluarga yang sempurna. Kebutuhan mereka tercukupi. Mereka juga bahagia. Dengan ayah seorang PM, ibu pengusaha sukses, apalagi yang kurang?

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

"Assalamu'alaikuuuuuuuuuuum!! Eperi bodeeeeeeeh!! Naru pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!!"

Teriakan kencang bak toa memecah keheningan di rumah keluarga Namikaze. Sang nona besar, Naruto, melangkah masuk disusul oleh adik kecilnya, Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru juga pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!!" tambah Konohamaru.

"Aduh, aduuuh… ada apa ini, pulang-pulang kok udah berisik? Anak-anak bunda mulutnya toa semua ya!" komentar seorang ibu-ibu berambut merah panjang yang nggak lain adalah Kushina, bercanda.

"Aaaah, bundaaa, kok anak imut-imut begini kok dibilang toa siiih," Naruto mulai bersikap sok imut.

"Halah, emang toa beneran kok!" sanggah seorang cowok berambut jabrik yang sepertinya juga baru pulang.

"Kak Kiba!" pekik Naruto bersemangat.

"Kok enggak bareng sih, tadi kan Kiba ke KIHS dulu kan?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Tadi kan Kiba menunaikan perintah Ayah dulu," jawab Kiba sambil nyengir.

"Ya udah deh, sana, pada mandi dulu. Bau asem! Semuanya loh! Pada abis latihan tae kwon do kan?" perintah Kushina. Ketiga anaknya nyengir.

"Bunda juga bau… tapi bau ramen," sanggah Naruto. Mereka tertawa.

"Udah sana, mandi dulu. Kalo udah mandi, boleh makan ramen sepuasnya. Mau kan?" pancing sang bunda.

"Menggunakan pancingan ramen lagi, Kushina?"

Seorang pria berambut pirang, bermata biru dengan wajah sabar dan penuh cengiran muncul di pintu rumah.

"Ayah!!" pekik Kiba, Naruto, dan Konohamaru. Kushina balas nyengir. Naruto, Kiba dan Kushina berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan, sementara Konohamaru berlari menuju arah yang sama.

"Tumben cepet, yah," kata Naruto sambil menyalami ayahnya itu. Minato mencium pipi Kushina, lalu melayani putra-putrinya yang menyalaminya secara bergantian.

"Tadi cuma ngurusin soal rencana kampanye sama Opa Sarutobi. Oh iya, ayah mau ngebilangin sesuatu nih," kata Minato.

"Apaan, yah? Apaan? Apaan?" tanya Naruto dan Konohamaru ribut.

"Mandi dulu," kata Minato sambil mendorong bahu kedua anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto dan Konohamaru langsung melesat menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Ayah… itu, yang kemaren… ini, software antivirus-nya," kata Kiba sambil menyerahkan sebuah CD dari dalam ranselnya. Minato mengambil CD itu, lalu mengamatinya.

"Oh, iya… jadi berapa nih?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum lebar. Dua hari yang lalu, Minato memang meminta didownloadkan antivirus versi terbaru kepada Kiba.

"Hmm… biaya antivirus-nya 40.25 dollar, CD-nya 2 ribu rupiah, transport buat ke tempat hotspot wi-fi nya 20 ribu, totalnya… 366 ribu 300 rupiah," kata Kiba. Kushina memicingkan matanya.

"Kamu enggak korup kan?" tanyanya curiga.

"Ya enggak lah Bun… Kiba kan anak baik, rajin solat, rajin puasa, rajin mengaji, suka menabung, dan berbakti pada nusa dan bangsa, dan juga agama," kata Kiba yang disambut oleh tawa kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya udah, kamu juga mandi ya!" kata Minato.

"Siap, Jenderal!!" sahut Kiba sambil memberikan hormat kepada ayahnya, lalu melesat ke kamarnya juga.

"Anak-anak… tiap hari tingkahnya adaaaa… aja," komentar Minato sambil tersenyum. Tangannya merangkul bahu Kushina.

"Yasud, Pak capres, anda juga harus mandi, jangan anak-anak doang!" sindir Kushina. Minato tertawa, lalu menatap wajah Kushina.

"Bagaimana jika anda menemani Pak capres mandi, Calon Ibu Negara?" tanya Minato lembut. Bibirnya mencium bibir Kushina perlahan, tanpa sadar bahwa ada tiga pasang mata dan sebuah handycam yang mengawasi mereka.

"As you wish, my lord," bisik Kushina. Mereka berdua lalu melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

Para pemilik ketiga pasang mata dan sebuah handycam itu tertawa-tawa, lalu masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing, melakukan apa yang orangtua mereka suruh semenjak tadi.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Selepas shalat maghrib berjamaah, seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Mau ngomong apa sih, yah? Dari tadi kok nggak jadi mulu?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Minato merubah posisi duduknya.

"Gini ya anak-anak… minggu depan kan Ayah dan Bunda diundang ke Konferensi Greenpeace di New York. Kalian ayah tinggal nggak pa-pa kan?" tanya Minato.

"Ya elah Ayah… kan kita udah biasa ditinggal kemana-mana," komentar Kiba.

"Iya, yah. Kita kan udah gede," tambah Naruto. Minato tersenyum.

"Bener ya, nggak pa-pa…," katanya.

"Asal ada…," Kiba, Naruto, dan Konohamaru berpandangan. "Oleh-oleh!!" pekik mereka senang. Minato dan Kushina tertawa. Ah, indahnya malam itu.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

"Hoi! Teme!!"

Teriakan sang nona Namikaze membuat hampir semua orang di pintu gerbang Konohagakure International High School (KIHS) menengok, terutama seorang cowok yang menjadi objek pada panggilan tersebut.

"Oh, kau, Usuratonkachi," jawabnya tenang. Cowok itu, seorang cowok berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam, mata onyx hitam, kelihatannya emo, cuek, dan cukup tampan, tidak diragukan lagi, dari pakaiannya adalah teman sekolah Naruto. Sama-sama ikut tae kwon do, seperti Naru.

"Emangnya band kita hari ini nggak latihan ya?" tanya Naruto ke cowok itu. Cowok itu hanya menggeleng.

"Akatsuki and the Black Suits Company mau manggung di Amegakure, jadinya mereka minta waktu latihan tambahan. Latihan kita digusur," jelas cowok itu.

"Sasuke, kakakmu itu… bener-bener serius ya dengan bandnya," komentar Naruto. Sasuke hanya berkata 'Hn' sebagai jawaban.

Band milik Itachi, kakak Sasuke, Akatsuki and the Black Suits Company, memang sedang naik daun. Meskipun masih band indie, album terakhir mereka, _Skenario Masa Ninja_, sukses berat di pasaran, dengan sejumlah single seperti _Aksi Kucing, Senandung Maaf_, dan _Sunday Memory Lane_, rajin diputar di radio-radio. Band Naruto dan Sasuke, Crossover Bonds, juga ingin sukses seperti itu.

"Crossover Bonds pasti bisa juga sukses kayak gitu," kata Naruto optimistis. Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Sasuke! Naru!!" seorang cowok aneh dengan potongan rambut seperti gitaris The Changcuters (cuma yang ini lebih aneh), mata belok, dan alis supertebal menghampiri mereka.

"Kak Lee!!" seru Naru bersemangat. Rock Lee, salah satu gitaris Crossover Bonds yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Bruce Lee, menghampiri mereka.

"Tunjukkan semangat mudamu, kawan-kawan!!" serunya kelewat bersemangat. Naruto dan Sasuke cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendengus geli. Sahabat mereka yang satu ini memang kelewat eksentrik.

Sesaat setelah penampakan Lee, seorang cowok berambut merah dan kakaknya yang berambut cokelat menghampiri mereka. Si cowok berambut merah memiliki wajah yanag minim ekspresi (walaupun begitu, tetap saja, imut), dan kelihatannya cerdas. Kakaknya yang tinggi besar seperti Naruto, alias menampakkan banyak ekspresi. Dari mukanya saja, kita sudah bisa mengira kalau orang ini, well, lumayan bokep.

"Gaara! Kak Kankurou!" panggil Naru bersemengat.

"Naru! Sasuke! Alis tebal!!" seru Kankurou. Gaara tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Sabaku no Gaara dan Sabaku no Kankurou adalah kedua putra presiden Sunagakure, Negara tetangga Konohagakure. Mereka bersekolah di Konohagakure. Mereka memiliki seorang kakak perempuan bernama Sabaku no Temari yang kuliah di University of Hi Country, jurusan Fisika, seangkatan dengan Kiba. Gaara sekelas dengan Naruto, sementara Kankurou setahun di atas Naruto. Seperti Namikaze bersaudara, mereka bertiga tetap rendah hati walaupun orang tua mereka adalah orang nomor satu di Suna.

Gaara adalah bassist Crossover Bonds, dan sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke, ia juga ikut ekskul tae kwon do. Sama-sama sabuk hijau. Kankurou, yang sudah kelas tujuh, tidak ikut-ikutan dalam Crossover Bonds, dan ikut tae kwon do juga. Sudah sabuk biru.

Jangan heran kalau hampir semua orang di sini ikut tae kwon do, karena tae kwon do adalah salah satu ekskul panling populer di KIHS. Dan tentu saja, paling sukses. Banyak kejuaraan sudah mereka juarai. Dan sabeumnya, Kakashi, sangat cerdas, kuat, dan bijaksana. Bahkan, ia sudah berkali-kali memenangkan Penghargaan Guru Terfavorit KIHS.

Sesaat setelah kedatangan Gaara dan Kankurou, dua orang lain menghampiri Naruto.

"Pagi, Hinataaaa!! Pagi, Kak Neji!!" seru Naruto menyapa kedua orang itu. Mereka adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji, kedua sepupu dari sebuah keluarga pengusaha terkenal di Konoha, keluarga Hyuuga.

"Pagi, Naruto," balas Hinata. Hinata adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang lembut, penuh perhatian, cerdas, rapi, dan cermat. Benar-benar kebalikan dari Naruto. Meskipun begitu, mereka bersahabat. Hinata ikut membantu dalam Crossover Bonds sebagai backing vocal dan asisten. Hinata sekelas dengan Naruto.

"Pagi," jawab Neji singkat. Neji adalah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang dingin, cuek, cerdas, dan pendiam. Sekilas, sifatnya mirip dengan sifat Sasuke. Bedanya, ia sangat sayang dengan Hinata dan Hanabi, kedua adik sepupunya. Neji adalah drummer Crossover Bonds. Ia sangat dekat dengan Lee. Mereka bisa dibilang sahabat erat, meskipun sifat mereka bebeda kutubnya. Bukankah kutub magnet yang berbeda malah jadi tarik-menarik? Nah, seperti itulah mereka.

"Hari ini Crossover Bonds nggak latihan," kata Sasuke memberitahu Neji.

"Oh. Pasti gara-gara Akatsuki and the Black Suits Company," tebak Neji. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Neji!! Udah ngerjain pe-er Kimia?" tanya Lee ke Neji. Neji langsung mengangguk.

"Gue liat yaaaaaa??" pinta Lee dengan puppy eyes ala-nya. Semua orang langsung mendengus geli.

"Pasti gini deh…," gumam Kankurou geli.

"Elo boleh liat, tapi ada syaratnya," kata Neji.

"Apaan?"

"Jadi pemegang target gue buat latihan besok," kata Neji tenang. Neji dan Lee juga ikut Tae Kwon Do, dan seperti Kankurou, mereka sama-sama sabuk biru.

"Whatever lah, asal gue dikasih liat…," kata Lee pasrah. Neji menyeringai, lalu memberikan buku kimianya ke Lee. Lee langsung mengeluarkan pose 'Nice Guy'-nya.

"Thanks, Bro!!" serunya, lalu ia melesat menuju kelas.

"Astaghfirullah, Kak Nejiiiii, elo kok tahan sih, temenan sama dia?" tanya Naruto geli. Neji hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Wallahu'alam, takdir," katanya singkat.

Hening untuk beberapa waktu. Namun keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh teriakan seorang gadis berambut pink pendek.

"Assalamu'alaikum!! Pagi, semua!!"

Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis sekelas Naruto yang ceria, enerjik, cerdas, kuat, dan ramah. Ia adalah manajer Crossover Bonds. Sakura bersahabat dengan Naruto, Hinata, dan Tenten (kakak kelasnya, pacar Neji). Sakura ikut Tae Kwon Do juga, dan sabuknya sama seperti Naruto. Kebetulan, ia juga pacar Gaara.

"Sakura!!" seru Naruto. Hinata melambai ke arahnya. Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Kak Tenten dan Shikamaru mana?" tanyanya.

"Tenten masih di jalan, kejebak macet," jawab Neji.

"Shika?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Di sini," kata sebuah suara. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda dengan rabut yang dikuncir tinggi seperti nanas. Mukanya terlihat malas-malasan. Ia adalah Nara Shikamaru, murid paling cerdas di KIHS, eh, malah se Negara Hi, namun sayangnya, pemalas. Sangat pemalas, sehingga ia menolak saat ditawari jabatan drummer di Crossover Bonds. Akhirnya, jabatan itu diambil Neji. Seangkatan dengan Naruto. Tidak ikut ekskul apa-apa karena terlalu malas.

"Ah, kok gue nggak ngeliat elo sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu dengan malas, lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan mereka.

"Gue duluan ke kelas yah," katanya sambil berjalan pergi.

"Itu anak… ajaib banget. Males-malesan gitu, tapi tetep jadi siswa yang punya nilai tertinggi di Konoha," komentar Naruto kagum sambil mengawasi punggung Shikamaru yang menjauh. Mendengar komentar ini, Gaara berdecak kesal, dan Kankurou mendengus sebal.

"Kalau lagi begini, dia pasti males-malesan. Tapi kalo lagi deket Kak Temari… hih… ilang tuh sifat," gumam Gaara sebal sambil memelototi punggung Shikamaru.

"Emangnya Shika masih ngejar-ngejar Kak Temari?" tanya Naruto. Gaara dan Kankurou serempak mengangguk sebal. Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata terkikik. Mereka hafal sekali dengan problem ini.

Ya, problem tentang gossip _affair_ antara Shikamaru dan kakak sulung Gaara, Temari. Gossip yang ternyata fakta, karena dua minggu yang lalu Shikamaru dan Temari kepergok sedang kencan di Mall Konoha Town Square. Gaara dan Kankurou yang diduga kuat memiliki penyakit _sister complex_ terhadap Temari, tentu saja ngamuk saat melihat pasangan itu kencan. Shika berkali-kali kena ancam akan dihajar habis-habisan, tapi, entah kenapa, bocah itu tak pernah kapok.

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Sekumpulan bocah yang sedari tadi berkumpul di dekat pintu masuk KIHS itu langsung membubarkan diri, dan menuju kelas masing-masing.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Naruto membanting pintu lokernya dengan kesal. Tadi, di kelas Bahasa ia dimarahi dan dihukum oleh Pak Iruka gara-gara ketiduran. Well, salah sendiri, siapa suruh membacakan cerpen yang panjangnya hampir setengah buku dan ceritanya kemana-mana (ini pengalaman beneran author lho).

"_Damn_…," umpatnya kesal. Ia lupa mengambil buku Biologi, pelajaran berikutnya. Pintu loker dibukanya lagi, lalu disambarnya buku Biologi dari dalam loker.

"Lho, Naru, ngapain bawa buku paket? Kan kita mau praktikum! Bawa buku tulis aja!" tegur Sakura. Naruto menyadari kesalahannya, lalu meringis ke arah Sakura.

"Aduh, gue lupa… untung gue bawa kamera," kata Naruto, mengomentari teguran Sakura. Sakura tertawa. Naruto mengambil buku tulis, jas praktikum, masker, dan kamera digitalnya.

"Kenapa sih, elo eror banget hari ini? Tadi aja bisa sampe ketiduran. Elo ngapain semalem?" tanya Sakura heran. Naruto tertawa.

"Meneketehe," jawab Naruto asal, yang berbuah satu jitakan dari Sakura. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama, dan memasuki Laboratorium Biologi. Teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu di dalam. Tapi, guru mereka, Bu Shizune, belum datang.

"Hola, semua…," sapa Naruto ramah.

"Hola, Naru…," jawab anak-anak, menjawab salam ramah yang Naruto lontarkan tadi.

"Bu Shizune mana? Kok belom dateng?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mungkin masih di ruang guru, berduaan sama Pak Kabuto," jawab Sai asal. Nah, cowok ini, Sai, adalah anggota terakhir dari Crossover Bonds. Kerjaannya mencet-mencet keyboard dan mengutak-atik synthesizer. Tapi, ia dilarang keras menyentuh piano klasik. Itu jatah Naruto, selain menjadi _lead vocalist_.

Sai ini orangnya unik. Ia mahir sekali menggambar. Ia tinggal bersama kakeknya, yang mantan politisi besar Konoha. Sifatnya aneh, mukanya jarang menampakkan ekspresi, dan kalau tersenyum kesannya seperti dipaksakan. Senyum tulusnya hanya ditujukan untuk seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang selalu ada di sisinya: Yamanaka Ino.

Ino adalah pacar Sai, sekaligus orang pertama yang mampu meluluhkan kerasnya hati Sai setelah ditinggal mati kakaknya. Ino adalah putri pemilik toko bunga terkenal di Konoha, Yamanaka Florist. Ino juga sahabat Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten.

"Pagi, semua… maaf saya baru datang, ada urusan di ruang guru." Bu Shizune, guru Biologi, baru saja memasuki Lab. Anak-anak senyam-senyum sendiri, memikirkan alasan keterlambatan Bu Shizune. Semua anak tahu, bahwa Bu Shizune pacaran dengan Pak Kabuto, guru Kimia. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan beliau terlambat masuk kelas, karena pacaran dulu dengan Pak Kabuto.

"Sudah, semua, ayo kita mulai praktikumnya! Aburame, ambil kelinci pertama," perintah Bu Shizune. Hari ini, mereka memang mau membedah kelinci, untuk melihat organ-organnya, terutama _vesica urenaria_ alias kandung kemihnya.

Aburame Shino, anak yang baru diperintah Bu Shizune langsung menuruti perintah guru muda itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kandang yang berisikan seekor kelinci berwarna putih bersih.

"Aaaaiiiih… lucu bangeeeeeet," komentar anak-anak perempuan.

"Iya, lucu. Sayang ya, dia mau dibedah," sahut Bu Shizune sambil memandang kelinci itu dengan tatapan sayang.

"Ya sudah, cukup lihat-lihatannya. Kita mulai. Nara, ambilkan eter dan kapas."

Dan dibedahlah kelinci imut itu. Semua anak perempuan, kecuali Naruto dan Sakura, tidak tega melihat proses pembedahan itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Semuanya, lihat kesini lagi. Namikaze, sudah dipotret kan?" tanya Bu Shizune. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, sip. Bu Shizune lalu mengambil dan memperlihatkan kandung kemih kelinci tersebut, dan membuktikan elastisitasnya. Naruto mengambil gambar. Setelah itu, mereka mencatat laporan hasil praktikum mereka.

Tak terasa, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Semua anak bubar dari Lab smabil berceloteh riang.

"Sayang ya, kelincinya dibedah…," komentar Ino dan Hinata. Naruto dan Sakura, yang memang memiliki minat lebih terhadap Biologi tertawa.

"Kan demi pengetahuan kita juga. Daripada enggak tahu isi badannya kelinci," sahut Sakura.

"Tapi kan kasian…," bantah Hinata. Mereka lalu terlibat dalam debat yang memusingkan, dua lawan dua. Benar-benar ribut.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Naruto menguap. Siang ini, tidak latihan, dan tidak ada orang di rumah selain ia dan pembantu-pembantunya. Kiba masih ada praktikum di kampusnya, Konohamaru belajar bersama di rumah temannya, dan Kushina sedang ke Bursa Efek Konoha, mengurusi saham Uzumaki Ramen.

"Anjrit… bosen…," gumam Naruto. Ia lalu mengambil laptopnya dan menyambungkannya ke internet.

Lima menit nge-net, rupanya rasa bosan Naruto masih belum bisa dihilangkan. Ia langsung mematikan laptopnya, lalu beranjak menuju perpustakaan di rumah mereka.

Naruto berdiri di hadapan jejeran buku-buku _personal literature_ di perpustakaannya. Naruto memperhatikan setiap pengarang dan judul buku di hadapannya.

"David Sedaris… Raditya Dika… ah, gue nggak napsu baca humor," gumamnya sendiri.

Naruto kembali memilih-milih. Setidaknya, sampai ia melihat sebuah buku yang menarik baginya.

"Edensor… Andrea Hirata…," gumam Naruto. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi lebih bersemangat. Ia lalu mengambil dan menenteng buku itu menuju balkon kamarnya.

Kata demi kata dalam buku itu Naruto baca dan hayati. Ia membacanya tanpa bersuara, setidaknya sampai pada sebuah kalimat inspirasional yang diucapkan oleh Arai di buku itu. Kalimat yang juga dibaca Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Bermimpilah, karena Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpi itu…"

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Minggu depannya, sehari sebelum keberangkatan Minato dan Kushina ke New York.

Gymnasium KIHS, Kamis, 15:30. Bunyi teriakan dan suara benda yang ditendang dengan keras mendominasi ruangan besar tersebut. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berbaju putih dengan warna sabuk yang berbeda-beda, mulai dari putih sampai hitam.

"Sembilan!!" seru Naruto kencang. Sedetik setelah teriakan Naruto, sejumlah anak yang ada di barisan di depan Naruto menendang target yang dipegang oleh pasangan mereka.

"Sepuluh!!" seru Naruto lagi. hal yang sama terjadi, anak-anak itu menendang lagi, bedanya sambil berteriak kencang, "AUUUUS!!" (Kebiasaan author dan temen-temen kalo lagi latihan)

Seorang cowok berambut silver dan mukanya ditutup setengah menghampiri mereka.

"Udah selesai kan?"

"Udah, beum1," jawab anak-anak.

"Aaaaauuuuuuuusssss, beeeeeeeum," kata seorang anak dengan sorot mata puppy eyes. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naru.

"Udah deh, pada minum dulu sana," kata cowok berambut silver itu dengan nada geli karena melihat murid-muridnya yang sok mau pingsan saking hausnya.

Baru saja Kakashi bilang begitu, anak-anak itu langsung berlari ke pinggir gymnasium dan mengambil tempat minum mereka.

"Alhamdulillaaaaaah... nikmat bener rasanya air putih ini di tenggorokan," kata Naruto hiperbolis.

"Alah, lebay lo. Gak usah sok puitis deh," ledek Ino sambil cekikikan.

"Emangnya kenapa? Nggak boleh? Nih, gue jadi puitis beneran!! Dia itu binatang jalang!! Yang terlentang di antara kutang!! Dimanakah kumpulan yang terbuang?? Kayang menentang karang!!" seru Naruto sok berpuisi meniru iklan rokok yang sering diputar di televisi. Aksi Naruto ini berbuah tawa semua orang dan sebuah jitakan dari Ino untuk Naruto. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huahahahahaaaaa... sadiiis, sadiiis," komentar Sakura diantara tawanya. Akhirnya, terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara Naruto mengejar Ino. Ujung-ujungnya, mereka juga capek sendiri.

Singkat cerita, (bilang aja author males nulis panjang-panjang) setengah jam kemudian, mereka semua sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Naruto yang sudah melepas atasan dobok2nya dan beres-beres menghampiri Kiba yang sedang beres-beres di sebelah Kakashi.

"Kak, buruan. Naru mau nerusin baca Laskar Pelangi lagi," kata Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Sabar, cui," kata Kiba sambil menggulung sabuknya.

"Ah, lemot nih! Sini, Naru aja!" seru Naru, lalu menyambar sabuk milik kakaknya itu.

"Heh! Main samber aja! Balikin! Kamu kan nggulungnya nggak rapi!" Kiba mencoba merebut sabuknya itu kembali. Naru menghindar.

"Balikiiiiiin!!"

"Nggaaaaak!!"

"Balikin, nenek!!"

"Ngga mau, kakek!!"

Kakashi dengan cepat merebut sabuk itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Biar adil, sabeum aja yang nggulung," katanya santai.

"Eeeee... sori, beum, jadi ngerepotin," kata Kiba sambil mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Nggak pa-pa kok. _It ain't a problem_," Kakashi sok nginggris.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar bersama-sama dari gymnasium. Yang lain sudah pulang semua.

"Kalian nggak pa-pa nih, cuma berdua? Anak Perdana Menteri, tanpa pengamanan tambahan?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto berdecak. Ia paling tidak suka kalau jabatan ayahnya itu disebut-sebut.

"Plis deh beum, jangan pernah bawa jabatan Ayah. Kita ini pengen mandiri," jelas Naruto sebal. Kiba mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Sori deh. Tapi enak nggak sih jadi anak pejabat?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Enak nggak enak," jawab Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan.

Sisa perjalanan mereka habiskan dalam diam. Setidaknya sampai tempat parkir.

"Kalian langsung pulang, kan?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Emang sabeum mo kemana?" tanya Naruto, sementara Kiba membuka pintu Chevrolet Aveo-nya.

"Mau ke toko buku. Kan Icha-Icha Tactics baru udah terbit."

Naruto tertawa. Sabeumnya ini memang fans berat buku karangan kakeknya, Namikaze Jiraiya. Entah kenapa, padahal Naruto menganggap buku kakeknya itu jelek minta ampun.

"Wuahahahaaa... beeeeum, buku Opa masih dibaca aja," tawa Naruto tak terbendung lagi. Kakashi tetap cool.

"Kan ceritanya bagus. Ya udah, pulang dulu deh. Salam buat Opa Jiraiya ya. assalamu'alaikum," kata Kakashi sambil berjalan ke arah tempat parkir motor.

"Wa'alaikum salam. Dah sabeum," seru Naru.

"Woi! Buruan masuk! Mau ditinggal?" seru Kiba dari dalam mobil.

"KAK KIBAAAAA!!"

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Neee... endingnya cliffhanger ya? Maap deh.

Gini lho, chapter ini cuma buat ngenalin kerjaan sehari-harinya naru di fic ini. Dari keluarganya dia, sifatnya dia, sekolah dia, band dia, ekskul dia, de-es-be.

Oia, naru disini ceritanya emang cewek beneran, kayak naru di fic Sasuke is Gaara-nya Sabaku no gHee.

Taekwon di sini saia masukin gara-gara saia suka banget sama taekwon, en pengen aja ngeliat chara2 naruto ikut taekwon. Hehe.

Okay, chapter berikutnya akan menyusul, insyaallah, secepatnya.

Reviews are **needed**. **Always**. Especially all **advises** and **con.crits**. okay!

See ya!!

**PuTiLiciOUs**.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Mini dictionary

Sabeum: guru (instruktur taekwondo)

Dobok: pakaian taekwondo


	2. The Accident

**Survivors in the Snowstorm**

Oiik!! The second episode of SitS is here!! Makasih berat buat semua orang yang udah ngereview, especially buat ambudaff-san!! Saya bener-bener nggak nyangka bakal dapet review dari author fanfic kawakan seperti ambu-san!! (Sujud syukur, terus meneriakkan hamdalah berulang kali).

Oia, Fire Flamer-san belom ngeripiu fic ini ya? ayo dong, TFF-san, ripiu. Saia nungguin loh.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto still belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, and some lyrics here belong to Avril Lavigne and Paramore.

**Episode #2. The Accident**

Hari keberangkatan Minato dan Kushina ke New York. Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan tersembunyi, dua sosok bertemu. Muka mereka tertutup oleh kegelapan. Sosok pertama bertubuh tinggi kurus, dan sosok kedua bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan badan sintal. Suara mereka bergaung di tempat kosong tersebut.

"Sudah kaulakukan?" tanya sosok pertama, seorang pria.

"Sudah, Tuan," jawab sosok kedua, yang ternyata perempuan.

Sosok pertama menyeringai.

"Bagus. Hampir bisa dipastikan, mereka tidak akan bisa selamat… khukhukhukhu…"

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

"_One! Two! Three! Four!!_"

Intro lagu Misery Bussiness dari Paramore memenuhi studio pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Suara seorang gadis menyambut intro tersebut.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

Naruto mengatur nafasnya selama jeda sebentar, lalu menyanyikan bagian chorus lagu tersebut sambil melompat.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god it feels so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

Ya, seperti yang bisa kalian ketahui, Crossover Bonds sedang latihan di studio pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Latihan kali ini cukup ramai, karena mereka ditonton oleh kru Akatsuki and the Black Suits Company, yang sedari tadi ikut bernyanyi dan berjingkrak-jingkrak bersama Crossover Bonds.

"Naru, un, keren banget, un!" seru Deidara di tengah lagu. Yang lain mengiyakan. Naru nyengir, lalu menyanyikan bagian _bridge_ Misery Bussiness.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you  
_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
_

_Not one of them involving_

Naruto melompat, lalu _headbanging_ gila-gilaan sambil loncat-loncatan. Sasuke dan Lee menggeber gitar mereka. Para penonton bersorak riuh. Latihan malah jadi mirip konser. Namun, itulah yang membuat Crossover Bonds makin bersemangat latihan ; euphoria penonton yang juga mereka rasakan.

Akhirnya, lagu Misery Bussiness berakhir. Naruto yang ngos-ngosan karena bernyanyi sambil belingsatan kesana kemari nyengir lebar.

"Hayo, kakak-kakak Akatsuki mau rikues lagu apa nih?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Evanescence dong! Yang Going Under!" seru Kisame.

"Paramore lagi! That's What You Get!!" seru Itachi.

"Fergie, un! Big Girls Don't Cry, un!" seru Deidara.

"My Chemical Romance dong… Disenchanted!" pinta Hidan.

"Simple Plan aja, yang Perfect!" tukas Kakuzu.

"Alanis Morissette deh! Yang mana aja!" pinta Sasori.

"Kelly Clarkson! Since U Been Gone! Tobi kan suka sama lagu itu!" seru Tobi.

"Vanessa Carlton yang Nolita Fairytale aja!" seru Konan.

"Avril Lavigne! Runaway!!" seru Pein.

Naruto dkk tersenyum melihat tingkah kru Akatsuki itu.

"Ya udah, gini aja…," Sasuke mencoba menengahi.

"Kita nyanyiin lagunya Avril yang Forgotten yang aja…," usul Gaara, tiba-tiba. Naruto mengangguk senang. Yang lain kelihatannya setuju, kecuali kru Akatsuki.

"Katanya boleh rikues, un…," protes Deidara. Naruto tertawa.

"Sori Kak Dei, tapi kita pusing milih lagu diantara rikues kalian yang banyak itu. Jadinya kita pilih lagu Forgotten aja deh," jelas Naruto.

"Naru, ayo!" panggil Lee, yang sudah bersiap-siap. Naruto mengangguk, berlari ke upright piano yang ada di sebelah Sasuke, lalu memainkan intro Forgotten.

_I'm giving up of everything because you mess me up_

_Don't know how much you screwed it up_

_You never listened that's just too bad_

_Because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget _

_You were the one that what's wrong_

_I know I need to step up and be strong_

_Don't patronize me yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Jeda sebentar sebelum chorus. Naruto berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju mikrofon yang ada di antara Sasuke dan Lee. Naruto mengangguk, musik masuk, lalu Naruto menyanyikan chorus lagu itu.

_Have you forgotten_

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now_

_You'll never got it_

_Do you get it now_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Naruto yang sudah berada di samping piano memainkan _post chorus_-nya, lalu bernyanyi lagi.

_Gotta get away_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

_It's too late now_

_It won't ever be the same_

_We're so different now yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Chorus lagi. Para penonton ikut bernyanyi bersama Naruto yang lagi-lagi jejingkrakan sambil menyanyi. Lagu dengan level rock setinggi ini, siapa sih yang tidak tahan untuk menyanyikannya sambil loncat-loncat?

_I know I wanna run away_

_I know I wanna run away_

_Run away_

_If only I could run away_

_If only I could run away_

_Run away_

_I told you what I wanted_

_I told you what I wanted_

_What I wanted_

_But I was forgotten_

_I won't be forgotten_

_Never again_

Para penonton menjerit-jerit sampai lagu berakhir. Naruto sampai sesak nafas karena keasyikan melompat-lompat dan teriak-teriak.

"Ouch!!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil melompat, menjauh dari mikrofon.

"Kenapa, Naru?" tanya Sasuke cepat sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Gue kesetrum mic…," jawab Naruto sambil memegangi tangannya.

Degg. Sebuah firasat tak enak mendadak di benak Naruto.

"Kok, perasaan gue nggak enak ya…," gumam Naru resah. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Firasat...," gumam Sasuke. _Mic itu nggak pa-pa waktu tadi dipake Akatsuki. Kok sekarang jadi nyetrum? Itu kan mic bagus! Ini pasti ada apa-apanya!_ Batin Sasuke. Mendadak, suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Oke, break dulu ya!" seru Neji memecahkan keheningan. Yang lain mengiyakan. Semua orang keluar dari studio, lalu berpencar.

Naruto tepar di sofa ruang keluarga. Di dekatnya, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, dan Hidan sedang menonton televisi.

"Makasih…," kata Naru sambil mengambil minuman yang dibawa pembantu Sasuke.

"Capek?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Capek lah… orang tadi gue jejingkrakan gitu," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Sasuke terdiam sambil memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kenapa, Sas? Kok ngeliatin gue terus?" tanya Naruto, agak sal-ting.

"Nggak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oi semua! Ada breaking news nih!!" seru Hidan tiba-tiba. Semua orang langsung berkerumun di depan TV.

"Selamat siang, pemirsa. Saya Hoshino Aya membawakan breaking news terbaru." Seorang pembaca berita muncul di layar TV.

"Pesawat Boeing 747-400 rute Konoha-New York milik maskapai penerbangan Konoha Airlines jatuh di tengah Samudera Pasifik. Pesawat diperkirakan jatuh di sekitar koordinat…"

Deg. Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak. Rasanya ia mengetahui siapa dua orang penumpang diantara ratusan penumpang pesawat itu.

"Ayah… Bunda…," desis Naruto cemas. Sasuke melirik sahabatnya.

_Jangan__-jangan… ah, tidak mungkin!_ Batin Sasuke tak kalah cemas.

"Pesawat tersebut membawa 121 penumpang, dua diantaranya adalah Perdana Menteri Namikaze Minato, dan istrinya, Namikaze Kushina. Mereka berdua…"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar berita ini, begitupun orang-orang lainnya. Wajahnya pucat. Badannya gemetaran. Ia benar-benar takut, orangtuanya tidak akan selamat dalam kecelakaan itu.

"Anterin gue pulang," katanya pelan. Yang lain hanya memberikan tatapan cemas.

"Anterin gue pulang! SEKARANG!" raung Naruto. Air mata telah mengalir di pipinya. Perasaannya kalut. Itachi langsung menyiapkan mobil VW Combi-nya. Begitupun Hidan.

"Naru… sabar…," bisik Sakura sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu. Naruto mengambil handphonenya, lalu menelepon kakaknya.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Kak Kiba…," katanya lemah.

"'Kumsalam! Naru! Kamu dimana? Udah liat breaking news tadi?" seru Kiba kalut di seberang sana.

"Udah, kak. Ini Naru mau pulang."

"Buruan ya!"

Klek. Sambungan diputuskan. Naruto lalu menelepon adiknya.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Konohamaru…," sapa Naruto lemah.

"Kak... Ayah... Bunda..."

Konohamaru kedengarannya terguncang sekali. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab salam kakaknya.

"Tunggu kakak ya... kamu di rumah kan? Ini kakak mau pulang."

"Cepetan, Kak. Konohamaru takut...," bisik Konohamaru, lalu menutup teleponnya.

Suasana hening. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten (yang kebetulan sedang ada di situ karena ingin menonton latihan Crossover Bonds) memeluk Naruto. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara Itachi.

"Naru, semuanya, mobil kita udah siap. Yuk, jalan," kata Itachi. Yang lain mengangguk, mengambil barang-barangnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Naru diam seribu bahasa selama perjalanan. Ia hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan hampa. Air matanya terus mengalir. Yang lain hanya bisa meliriknya dengan tatapan cemas.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Mereka disambut oleh Kiba yang panik dan Konohamaru yang _shock_.

"Naru!" seru Kiba saat Naruto menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Itachi tersenyum kepada Kiba. Mereka seangkatan.

"Itachi, Hidan, makasih ya, udah nganterin Naru," kata Kiba. Itachi dan Hidan memberikan senyum simpati.

"Nggak pa-pa, kok, Kib. Naru kan temen kita juga," jawab Itachi.

"Oh iya, Naru, Oma sama Opa lagi dalam perjalanan ke sini. Setelah mereka nyampe, kita disuruh ke Istana Merdeka Konoha. Opa Sarutobi bilang, kita nungguin berita tentang Ayah dan Bunda di sana aja," kata Kiba. Naruto hanya mengangguk, sudah tidak mampu berpikir lagi.

"Kak Kiba… kita boleh nemenin Naru sampai Oma dan Opa dateng?" tanya Hinata sopan. Kiba tersenyum.

"Ya boleh dong, masa' nggak boleh. Mungkin kehadiran kalian bisa bikin Naru semangat lagi. Kenapa nggak?" jawab Kiba.

Mereka semua menunggu kedatangan Oma dan Opa Naru di ruang keluarga dalam suasana hening yang menyakitkan. Naru memainkan mug tehnya, pandangannya terlihat hampa. Konohamaru tidak jauh berbeda. Kiba terlihat masih panik, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah televisi yang masih menyiarkan tentang kecelakaan tersebut. Terlihat bahwa Tim SAR masih mencari letak jatuh, penyebab, dan keadaan korban kecelakaan tersebut.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, terdengar suara Suzuki APV berhenti di halaman rumah. Tak lama setelah itu, sepasang kakek nenek menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kiba! Naruto! Konohamaru!" seru seorang wanita berambut pirang, berwajah muda dan cantik, dan berwajah sembab saat memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Oma!!" isak Naru, lalu menghambur ke pelukan Namikaze Tsunade, neneknya. Sementara itu, seorang kakek berambut putih memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai.

"Opa…," kata Kiba, lalu mendekap pria itu. Pria itu membalas dekapannya tanpa kata-kata. Namikaze Jiraiya nampaknya tegar, tapi di dalam hatinya ia sangat panik dan sedih.

"Sepertinya, sudah tidak ada harapan ya, untuk mereka…," kata Jiraiya lambat. Kiba langsung melepaskan dekapannya.

"Opa, jangan pesimistis dulu. Mau bagaimanapun, kita harus tetap berpikir positif dulu, kan…," bantah Kiba.

"Kau persis ayahmu, selalu mengambil sisi positif dalam segala hal…"

Sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk mengagetkan mereka. Di sana, berdiri orang nomor wahid di Negara Hi, sang presiden, Sarutobi.

Anak-anak Akatsuki megap-megap melihat kedatangan sang presiden. Yang lain sih, biasa saja.

"Ah… Pak Sarutobi." Jiraiya mengampiri Sarutobi, lalu menyalaminya. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka adalah teman lama.

"Kiba, Naruto, Konohamaru… bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Sarutobi ramah. Kiba mencoba tersenyum sopan.

"Beginilah, Opa…," jawabnya klise.

Naruto mengelap matanya dengan tissue yang ada di atas meja. Sarutobi menghampirinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Naru jangan nangis dong. Masa' taekwondoin terkuat KIHS nangis sih," canda Sarutobi. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Naah, gitu dong. Jangan nangis ya," kata Sarutobi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

"Ya udah, sekarang kita semua ke Istana Merdeka Konoha yuk, kita nunggu berita terbaru di sana aja. Kita _semua_, termasuk Akatsuki and the Black Suits Company dan teman-teman Naru," kata Sarutobi sambil tersenyum hangat. Anak-anak Akatsuki kaget bukan kepalang.

"Ba… bagaimana Bapak bisa tau kalau kita ini Akatsuki?" tanya Sasori di tengah kekagetannya. Sarutobi melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kalian pasti belum tahu, saya kan salah satu fans berat kalian."

Semua orang melongo. Satu fakta lagi yang tanpa sengaja mereka dapatkan dari sang presiden nyentrik ini.

"Ayo, semua. Mobil kepresidenan sudah menunggu kita."

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Pukul delapan malam, Istana Merdeka Konoha. Sarutobi menjamu semua tamunya dengan makan malam yang cukup 'wah', sementara ia sendiri tidak ikut dalam perjamuan itu karena masih sibuk dengan kecelakaan tersebut. Beberapa anak Akatsuki yang berasal dari keluarga menengah ke bawah jadi terlihat agak katrok.

"Un… ini apaan, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Itu sop hisit. Sop sirip hiu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hi… hi… _hiu_?" Kisame terlihat kaget, sedih, dan mual.

"Maaf, saya permisi ke kamar mandi sebentar," katanya sambil berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Konan cekikikan sendiri.

"Kenapa, Kak Konan?" tanya Tenten heran. Konan nyengir lebar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Kamu tau kan, Kisame itu punya penyakit obsesif kompulsif sama hiu?" tanya Konan. Tenten mengangguk.

"Makanya, dia nggak tahan ngeliat hiu dimasak. Apalagi, tadi dia makan sop itu…"

"Oooooh… hahahahaha…"

Sulit dipercaya, di tengah masa sulit begini mereka masih bisa tertawa. Bahkan Naruto, Kiba, dan Konohamaru ikut tertawa mendengar penjelasan Konan tadi.

"Makan yang banyak ya, jangan malu-malu," kata Sarutobi yang melintas di ruang makan.

"Sip, Pak Presiden!!" jawab semua sambil tertawa-tawa.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Keesokan paginya, pukul delapan pagi. Naruto, Kiba, dan Konohamaru yang izin dari sekolah dan kuliah mereka menatap sarapan mereka dengan tatapan hampa. Sampai saat itu, belum ada berita lebih lanjut tentang orangtua mereka.

Asuma, putra Sarutobi yang menemani mereka dalam sarapan itu, menyadari sikap ketiga anak ini.

"Naru, Konohamaru, Kiba, sarapannya dimakan dong, jangan diliatin aja. Ntar sakit lagi," kata Asuma. Naruto, Konohamaru, dan Kiba tersentak, lalu mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, seorang ajudan memasuki ruang makan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf mengganggu. Pak Presiden memanggil Anda semua. Kata beliau, ada berita terbaru soal Pak Namikaze," katanya. Naruto, Kiba, dan Konohamaru langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Asuma berdiri sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

Mereka berempat mengikuti sang ajudan tanpa banyak bicara. Wajah Naruto, Kiba, dan Konohamaru tampak cemas sekaligus berharap. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tahu, harapan itu kemungkinan besar hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan kerja Presiden. Sang ajudan men-scan kornea matanya pada alat yang ada di sebelah pintu. Lalu pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Sang ajudan mempersilahkan Naruto, Kiba, Konohamaru, dan Asuma untuk masuk.

Wajah Sarutobi nampak resah, sedih, dan panik. Oh, dan juga bersalah. Entah kenapa.

"Opa…," lirih Naru. Sarutobi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak, _complicated_.

"Ayah… sama Bunda… mereka selamat kan?" Kali ini Konohamaru yang angkat bicara. Sarutobi bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berdiri di hadapan ketiga anak itu.

"Kalian mau yang mana dulu: berita baik atau berita buruk?" tanyanya.

"Terserah Opa," jawab Kiba dengan wajah galau.

"Mungkin sebaiknya berita bagus dulu. Begini, kedua orangtua mereka sudah ditemukan oleh Tim SAR. Berita buruknya…," gantung Sarutobi. Mata Naruto, Kiba, dan Konohamaru melebar.

"Mereka… ditemukan dalam keadaan sudah meninggal…"

Air mata ketiga anak itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Mereka berpelukan, dan tenggelam dalam isakan.

"Ayah… Bunda…," lirih Naruto. Air matanya mengucur deras.

"AYAH!! BUNDA!!" raungnya keras, lalu tiba-tiba limbung dan terjatuh.

"Astaghfirullah!" pekik Kiba sambil memegangi adiknya itu. Agaknya, karena shock dan kesedihan yang terlewat besar, Naruto tidak tahan dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Panggilkan ambulans!" seru Sarutobi. Ajudannya langsung mengambil walky-talky-nya dan memanggilkan ambulans.

"Kak Naru!!" pekik Konohamaru cemas. Raut ketakutan di wajahnya jadi tambah terlihat.

Atmosfir duka di ruangan itu semakin bertambah. Sungguh tragis peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga itu. Dalam sekejap, mereka kehilangan dua orang yang sangat disayangi dan dikasihi. Suasana riang gembira dalam hati Naruto, Kiba, dan Konohamaru berubah drastis hanya dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Menyedihkan.

TBC...

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

HYEAH!! KONFLIK PERTAMA MUNCUL!! HYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!! – digeplak –

Oia, minna, saia mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya soal fanfic-fanfic saia yang dulu-dulu, yang CrushCrushCrush, Kumon Konoha, dan And Love Will Never Go. Sepertinya... fic-fic itu terancam tidak akan pernah dilanjutkan lagi... untuk selamanya TTTT. Jadi saia minta maap yang segede-gedenya buat semua orang yang menunggu kelanjutan fic-fic itu. Saia bener-bener stuck untuk ngelanjutin fic-fic itu. Sebaliknya, saia memutuskan untuk konsisten melanjutkan fic ini dulu.

Oia, minna, banyak scene di fic ini yang diambil dari kehidupan nyata saia lho(contoh: teriakan 'aus' yang biasa diteriakkan setelah menendang target taekwon pada hitungan kesepuluh). Sifat-sifatnya Naru juga, beberapa diambil dari sifat saia (bandel, suka tidur di kelas, suka teriak-teriak) XD. Trus, sifat slebornya Kakashi sebagai seorang sabeum itu diambil dari slebornya Sabeum saia, hehe – dilempar sampe ke Arktik sama Sabeum –.

Yasudd, minna-san, ripiu tetep ditunggu lho! Chapter berikutnya insya allah saia apdet kira-kira minggu depan. Keep read and review, ok!!

Ingat, ripiu anda sangat mempengaruhi semangat saia dalam melanjutkan cerita ini. okeiihh??

Pis, lop, en gambreng,

**PuTiLiciOUs**.


	3. Their Sadness

Survivors in the Snowstorm

**Survivors in the Snowstorm**

Aloha, minna-san!! The third episode of SitS is hereeee!! Again, saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua orang yang membaca dan mereview fanfic ini. Arigatou gozaimatsu!!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto - Kishimoto-sensei, and lyrics here - Avril Lavigne, White Shoes and the Couples Company.

**Episode #3. Their Sadness**

Hari itu adalah hari yang kelam. Sangat kelam. Awan hitam menggantung di troposfer, menghalangi sinar mentari untuk sampai di litosfer. Sama seperti kesedihan yang menghalangi kebahagiaan seluruh penghuni Negara Hi.

Seluruh stasiun televisi menyiarkan berita itu. Selalu berita itu. Diulang-ulang. Terus menerus. Begitupun dengan seluruh stasiun radio, bahkan radio-radio anak muda, yang memutarkan lagu-lagu _mellow_, _deep_, _dark_, _gloomy_, untuk menghormati kepergian mereka. Kepergian sepasang suami istri yang sangat berpengaruh di Negara Hi. Suami istri Namikaze.

Pagi ini, jenazah mereka sampai di Negara Hi, dan diusahakan untuk dimakamkan secepatnya. Ajaibnya, jenazah mereka, meskipun diperkirakan sudah berada di tengah samudera selama semalam, tetap utuh dan bagus seperti jenazah orang yang meninggal di darat, bukan di tengah samudera.

Rakyat dan para petinggi negara boleh merasa sedih, namun tak ada orang yang bisa menandingi kesedihan di dalam hati ketiga buah hati kedua suami istri itu. Kiba, meskipun matanya sudah tidak meneteskan air mata lagi, merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam benaknya, yang terdiri atas kesedihan, kemarahan, dan ketakutan. Kesedihan, kita semua tahu apa sebabnya. Tidak mudah untuk tidak menangisi kepergian orang yang sangat kita sayangi, bukan? Kemarahan, karena Kiba menganggap Tuhan mengambil kedua orangtuanya terlalu cepat. Ia marah, menganggap Tuhan tidak adil kepadanya. Ketakutan, karena ia merasa ia belum sanggup untuk diserahi jabatan kepala keluarga, sang pemimpin keluarga Namikaze yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kedua adiknya.

Naruto, yang masih di atas kursi roda karena kondisinya yang drop hanya dalam semalam, hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Entah memikirkan apa, tiada yang tahu. Kedua matanya nampak sembab. Wajahnya pucat. Rambutnya kusut masai.

Nampaknya baru Konohamaru yang benar-benar bisa merelakan kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Wajahnya sudah nampak tenang lagi, tidak sekacau tampang kedua kakaknya. Persis dengan pembawaan Minato yang mampu mengontrol perasaannya.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade, dua Namikaze senior, sama seperti Konohamaru, sudah bisa merelakan kepergian putra putri mereka. Mereka hanya masih resah dengan kondisi psikis kedua cucu mereka. Yang paling mereka khawatirkan, tentu saja, Naruto.

Sarutobi, seperti Jiraiya dan Tsunade, juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi psikis Naruto dan Kiba. Berulang kali ia berusaha menghibur Kiba dan Naruto. Kiba mungkin masih bisa tersenyum, tetapi Naruto hanya bisa memberikan tatapan yang sarat dengan kesedihan.

Semua sahabat Naruto berkumpul di Istana Merdeka Konoha, dengan izin khusus dari Sarutobi. Mereka duduk di dekat Naruto, dan sama seperti Sarutobi, mereka berusaha keras untuk menghibur Naruto. Agaknya, usaha mereka itu sia-sia.

Pukul sembilan pagi, mereka berangkat menuju rumah duka yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Istana Merdeka Konoha. Gerimis mulai turun.

Kiba turut membantu memandikan jenazah kedua orangtuanya. Di benaknya, terbayang semua kenangan indah bersama mereka. Mulai dari saat ia kecil, sampai sekarang. Naruto dan Konohamaru, bersama para pelayat, sedang mengaji.

Tangan Naruto sedikit bergetar saat ia membaca setiap ayat yang ada di mushaf Qur'an miliknya. Mushaf bersampul putih, berukuran kecil (muat masuk kantong baju), dan asli dari Saudi Arabia itu adalah kado ulang tahunnya yang ketiga belas, yang kebetulan terjadi saat mereka sekeluarga sedang umrah di kota suci Mekah. Minato dan Kushina memberikan mushaf itu, dengan harapan bahwa Naruto akan selalu ingat agama dalam situasi apapun.

Setengah jam kemudian, jenazah Minato dan Kushina yang sudah selesai dimandikan dan dikafani dibawa ke ruang tengah rumah duka, tempat orang-orang mengaji tadi.

Naruto dan Konohamaru gemetaran melihat jenazah kedua orangtua mereka terbujur kaku di hadapan mereka. Meskipun begitu, mereka berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

Damai. Sangat damai. Itulah kesan yang Naruto tangkap dari wajah kedua orangtuanya. Ekspresi wajah mereka sangat tenang, sehingga mereka bisa disangka sedang tertidur, bukannya sudah tiada lagi. Naruto tersenyum pahit menatap jenazah kedua orangtuanya.

_Ayah, Bunda, benar ya… batas antara kehidupan dan kematian itu dekat… __sekali…_ batin Naruto.

_Baru dua hari yang lalu kita sarapan sambil tertawa-tawa, bercanda ria. Rasanya sangat normal. Tapi sekarang… Ayah dan Bunda sudah beda dunia sama Naru. Cepat sekali…_ batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto tersentak. Ia baru ingat, sebelum orangtuanya pergi ke bandara, mereka berpesan kepada ia, Kiba, dan Konohamaru.

**Flashback**

"_Baik-baiklah kalian di sini. Jangan lupa shalat lima waktu. Makan yang teratur. Belajar yang rajin, supaya kalian bisa mengejar mimpi-mimpi kalian. Bertemanlah dengan orang yang bisa menjadikan diri kalian semakin baik, bukan semakin buruk. Berbaktilah kepada Opa dan Oma. Jaga kesehatan, makan yang teratur, jangan lupa olah raga," pesan Minato. _

"_Tumben Yah, pesannya panjang banget," komentar Naruto. Minato tersenyum._

"_Soalnya, ini kan dinas Ayah yang terakhir," kata Minato. Naruto menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak mengerti._

"_Ini juga terakhir kalinya Bunda nemenin Ayah dinas loh. Oh iya, kalian harus selalu ingat kalimat yang dikatakan Arai di buku Edensor ini: bermimpilah, karena Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpi itu. Bunda tahu kalian punya banyak mimpi. Berusahalah merealisasikan mimpi-mimpi itu, oke!" tambah Kushina._

"_Ayah sama Bunda kenapa sih, ngomongnya kayak udah mau pergi jauh aja…," kata Konohamaru._

"_Soalnya, kami emang mau pergi jauh."_

**End of Flashback**

Naruto tersentak lagi. Seharusnya ia sudah menyadari arti ucapan Minato dan Kushina. Apalagi sewaktu ia kesetrum mic di rumah Sasuke. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya akan meninggalkannya.

"Ya ampun, bahkan Ayah dan Bunda sendiri sudah tahu…," lirih Naruto. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Aku bodoh sekali_, batinnya.

"Naru…," panggil Kiba. Naruto tersentak.

"Kenapa, Kak?"

"Shalat jenazah... mau ikut nggak?" tanya Kiba. Naruto mengangguk. Hinata mendorong kursi roda Naruto menuju masjid. Sampai di masjid, Naruto – dibantu Hinata dan Sakura – mengambil air wudhu, lalu memakai mukena putihnya.

Karena masih belum bisa berdiri dengan stabil, maka Naruto shalat di atas kursi rodanya.

Imam shalat jenazah itu, ulama muda terkenal Konoha, Ustadz Shiranui Genma (asli nggak ada ide lagi), memulai shalat jenazah.

Bagi Naruto, rasanya empat takbir dalam shalat jenazah itu tidaklah cukup untuk kedua orangtuanya. Mereka orang yang benar-benar hebat. Rasanya Naru ingin memberikan jutaan takbir untuk mereka. Naru pernah membaca, ada seorang sahabat Rasulullah SAW yang ketika meninggal diberikan lebih dari empat takbir oleh Rasulullah SAW. Naru ingin orangtuanya seperti itu juga. Namun, apa daya. Naru hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, yang tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Gerimis masih belum berhenti. Alam seakan menangisi kepergian Minato dan Kushina. Jiraiya dan Tsunade berkeras ingin memakamkan putra putrinya sekarang juga, jadilah pemakaman itu dilaksanakan.

Rencananya, Minato dan Kushina akan dimakamkan di Taman Pemakaman Umum Konohagakure. TPU tersebut adalah TPU yang berisi makam rakyat biasa, bukan makam kaum 'atas'. Ini permintaan Minato sendiri. Agaknya, ia ingin tetap dekat dengan rakyat, bahkan sampai di peristirahatan terakhirnya.

TPU Konohagakure berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah duka tersebut. Rombongan berjalan ke sana.

(Backsound: My Chemical Romance – Ghost of You)

Naruto – yang kursi rodanya didorongkan oleh Hinata, dipayungi oleh Ino, dan didampingi oleh Sakura dan Tenten – berada di urutan paling depan. Di pangkuannya, nampak sebuah pigura berisikan foto Minato dan Kushina. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih kuat dan tegar.

Kiba, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sasori memanggul keranda Minato, sementara Kisame, Neji, Lee, dan Kankurou memanggul keranda Kushina. Tubuh mereka dibasahi hujan, namun mereka nampak ikhlas.

Ustadz Genma kembali memimpin pemakaman. Beliau membacakan do'a untuk Minato dan Kushina. Kiba, Naruto, dan Konohamaru mendengarkan dengan khusyuk. Sesekali Naruto mengelap ujung matanya dengan ujung jilbab hitamnya. Namun, wajahnya nampak jauh lebih ikhlas.

Doa selesai. Jenazah diturunkan ke liang lahat. Kiba turut membantu, ikut turun ke liang lahat. Jenazah ditutupi dengan papan. Para pengubur naik ke atas. Tanah diurug. Nisan ditancapkan.

_Ayah, Bunda, selamat tidur… semoga kalian terhindar dari siksa kubur, amin..._, batin Naruto.

Seiring dengan melebatnya hujan, jumlah orang-orang di TPU makin berkurang, termasuk para wartawan yang meliput sejak tadi. Akhirnya, yang tersisa hanyalah Naruto, Kiba, Konohamaru, Tsunade, dan Jiraiya. Mereka menaburkan bunga di kuburan Minato dan Kushina. Naruto turun dari kursi rodanya, dan perlahan berlutut di depan nisan kedua orangtuanya sambil meletakkan dua buah karangan bunga matahari dan mawar.

"Ayah pernah bilang, bunga favorit ayah itu bunga matahari. Soalnya, bunga matahari itu indah, tinggi, besar, dan bermanfaat. Bijinya kan bisa dimakan. Sementara itu, Bunda suka bunga mawar. Indah, tetapi tangguh karena duri-durinya," kata Naruto perlahan.

_Ayah, Bunda, semoga kalian bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan malaikat Munkar dan Nakir, ya… semoga selamat di alam kubur sana…_ batin Naruto.

"_Rabbigfirlī waliwālidayya warhamhumā kamā rabbayāni sagīra… rabbanā ātinā fiddunyā hasanah, wafil ākhiratī hasanah, waqinā adzābannār…_," Kiba, Naruto, dan Konohamaru bersama-sama mengucapkan doa untuk orangtua.

"Amin," sahut mereka semua.

"Yuk. Hujannya udah deras," ajak Jiraiya. Yang lain mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkahnya. Naruto menolak memakai kursi roda. Ia sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan. Ia berada di urutan paling akhir.

_Satu…_

_Dua…_

_Tiga…_

_Empat…_

_Lima…_

_Enam…_

_Tujuh…_

_Good luck, Mom, Dad. Have a nice dream…,_ batin Naru3.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Tiga hari setelah pemakaman Minato dan Kushina. Studio pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Namikaze bersaudara, Crossover Bonds, Akatsuki, dan 'pernak-pernik'-nya sedang berkumpul di sana. Niatnya sih, Crossover Bonds mau latihan.

"Jadi, Naru…," suara Neji memecah keheningan, "Kita latihan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"_The show must go on_," katanya. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Sakura tersenyum. Dalam tiga hari ini, Naruto berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukan. Semangat hidupnya lebih terasa.

Anak-anak Crossover Bonds mengambil posisi masing-masing. Naruto bersiap di upright piano hitam milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Avril Lavigne ya. Slipped Away," pinta Naru. Yang lain mengangguk, menyetujui.

Jemari Naruto bergerak, memainkan intro Slipped Away. Suasana sendu langsung terasa, padahal baru intro yang dimainkan.

"_Dedicated to our beloved parents… hope you're well there, Mom, Dad…_," ucap Naru sambil terus memainkan intro Slipped Away. Naru lalu menyanyikan bait pertama.

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I won't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

Masuk ke pre-chorus, suasana jadi semakin senyap, sendu, dan syahdu.

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

Masuk chorus. Konan tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis di bahu Pein.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

Kiba menunduk, mengenang kedua orangtuanya. Semua kenangan manis dan pahit yang mereka alami bersama. Di saat-saat kedua orantuanya bertengkar, dan akhirnya damai lagi.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Good bye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

Konohamaru menangis lagi. Hinata yang penyabar membelai-belai punggungnya.

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

Tanpa disadari, air mata Naruto mengalir. Namun, suaranya sama sekali tak terganggu.

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake _

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

Suara Naruto tetap mulus saat berada di nada tinggi. Mengagumkan.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh…_

Air mata Naru, Kiba, Konohamaru, dan Konan membanjir. Untung lagu sebentar lagi berakhir.

_I miss you..._

Applaus meriah diberikan oleh para penonton. Naruto mengelap air matanya.

"Sial. Gue nangis. Siaaal. Gue kan udah janji nggak bakal nangis lagi," ujarnya sambil menenangkan diri. Konan, yang sudah dapat menenangkan dirinya, berdiri.

"Akatsuki mau sumbang satu lagu buat Naruto, Kiba, dan Konohamaru. Boleh kan?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo, guys. Kita hibur ketiga anak ini," ajak Konan. Anak-anak Akatsuki langsung bangkit, dan mengambil posisi.

Intro sebuah lagu terdengar. Senandung Maaf.

_Senandungkan lagu ini  
Atas rindu di hati  
Berlutut di lantai bumi  
Bersedih menyepi_

_Toreh kisah, senandung kasih_

_Maafkan tuan, aku berjanji_

_Tak mau menuai murka_

_Untukmu, oh kawan_

_Berbisik di dalam hati_

_Kumohon maafkan_

_Berbagi peluh menuju cita_

_Daku membasuh keringat duka_

_Merpati di atas dahan_

_Menyusun sarangnya_

_Kukembalikan hatimu _

_Seperti semula_

_Menghapus kelabu, langit jingga_

_Meniti lagu, menyemat suka_

Anak-anak Akatsuki menunjukkan kepiawaian bermusik mereka dalam lagu indah ini. Konan sesekali melempar senyum dan pandangan berarti ke arah Naru dan yang lain.

_Gelombang nestapa_

_Gelombang nestapa_

_Gelombang nestapa kuharap sirna_

_Oh…_

_Gelombang nestapa_

_Gelombang nestapa_

_Gelombang nestapa kuharap sirna_

"Yah, dengan berakhirnya lagu ini… kami harap kesedihan dan nestapa Naru, Kiba, dan Konohamaru juga sirna dan berakhir…," ucap Konan, diiringi oleh outro lagu tersebut. Yang lain mengamini. Naruto tersenyum.

"Insyaallah, Kak Konan. Insyaallah."

TBC…

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Minna, jangan cemas… konflik di fic ini nggak cuma satu… kukukukuku…

Jujur aja saia bingung mau bilang apa. Lagi eror, sih. Ehehehe.

**Pesan khusus buat Fire Flamer**-san: thanks berat buat sarannya. Tolong setiap chap baru fic ini diripiu ya. saia pengen tau perkembangan menulis saia menurut anda. Cheers.

Yang lain, seperti biasa, ripiu ditunggu. Okeyyh!!

Cheers,

**PuTiLiciOUs.**

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

**KETERANGAN**

3. Maksudnya si Naru ngitung langkahnya gini lho… katanya, saat pengantar jenazah terakhir meninggalkan kuburan sebanyak tujuh langkah, maka jenazah akan ditanyai oleh malaikat Munkar dan Nakir di alam kubur. Orang yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah orang yang amalnya baik. Dalilnya sih ada, tapi saia lupa, hehehe. Ada yang mau Bantu kasitau?


	4. Kiba

Survivors in the Snowstorm

**Survivors in the Snowstorm**

Marhaban ya ramadhan… ahlan wa sahlan ya ramadhan… met puasa semua, maafkanlah semua kesalahan yang pernah dibuat author gendeng ini. Semoga puasanya nggak ada yang bolong-bolong ya… huhuhu… nggak kerasa, udah puasa lagi aja. Oia, makasih ya buat semua ripiunya. Maap saia nggak bisa ngebales satu per satu lagi.

Oh iya, buat yang nanya, lagu yang di chapter lalu dinyanyiin sama Akatsuki itu lagunya White Shoes and the Couples Company. Di disclaimer ada kok.

**Episode #4. Kiba**

Sebulan setelah pemakaman Minato dan Kushina. Namikaze bersaudara sudah kembali ke rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Mereka sepakat, hidup harus terus berjalan walaupun orangtua mereka telah tiada. Toh sekarang Jiraiya dan Tsunade tinggal bersama mereka.

Konohamaru dan Naruto sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa. Tawa mereka kembali sering terdengar. Lelucon sering mereka lontarkan, lagi. Semangat mereka dalam menjalani hidup sudah kembali. Mereka justru menjadi lebih bersemangat, karena mereka ingin membuat almarhum ayah dan almarhumah ibu mereka bangga.

Tetapi ada yang lain dari Kiba. Sekarang, ia menjadi lebih tertutup, cuek, misterius, malas, dan temperamen. Terkadang ia sering meledak marah tanpa alasan. Pintu kamar yang biasanya terbuka lebar sekarang tertutup rapat-rapat. Ia sering pulang malam, dan kalau pulang selalu menghindar dari keluarganya. Ia jarang bertegur sapa dengan adik-adiknya.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Naruto benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kiba yang sekarang makin mirip _junkies_. Tsunade pernah mencoba bicara dengan Kiba, yang berujung dibantingnya pintu kamar tepat di depan wajah Tsunade. Tsunade hanya bisa mengurut dada.

Sekarang, Kiba sering keluar bersama dengan dua orang remaja berpenampilan _junkies_, borjuis, dan nakal. Teman-temannya yang lama ia tinggalkan. Dua remaja itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut biru muda panjang bernama Suigetsu, dan seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah dengan potongan aneh bernama Karin.

Naruto tidak menyukai kedua teman baru kakaknya itu. Namun, apa daya, ia tidak mampu mencegah kakaknya untuk tidak bergaul dengan ketiga _junkies_ itu. Dari penampilannya saja, Naruto bisa menduga bahwa mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

Pernah, suatu kali, Suigetsu dan Karin ribut dengan Naruto. Begini kejadiannya.

**Flashback**

_Naruto sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze. Matanya fokus pada kata demi kata yang terangkai dalam buku Laskar Pelangi. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara orang masuk rumah. Naruto bangkit, mengira kakaknya sudah pulang. Namun, yang terlihat adalah orang yang berbeda._

_Seorang pemuda yang seusia dengan kakaknya, berambut biru muda panjang, berkaus ungu mencolok, bergigi seperti hiu, dan berpenampilan junkies seenaknya nyelonong masuk ke kediaman Namikaze, tanpa mengetuk, memencet bel, atau mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Ia didampingi oleh seorang gadis berambut merah panjang, berkacamata, dan berpenampilan menor dan sok glamour. _

"_Maaf, kalian siapa ya? Kok nyelonong masuk gitu aja sih? Nggak ngeliat ada bel di depan pintu?" tanya Naruto sinis. Suigetsu menyeringai. _

"_Anak kecil... minggir, kami mau lewat," usirnya. __Muka Naruto memerah. Orang ini berani menantangnya._

"_Yang harusnya minggir itu kalian! Seenaknya masuk rumah orang!" bentak Naruto. Karin mencibir._

"_Heh anak kecil! Kita nggak ada urusan sama elo! Kita mau ke kamar Kiba! Kiba nyuruh kita nunggu di sana!" bentak Karin. _

"_Persetan sama Kak Kiba!! Kalian diajarin sopan santun nggak sih, sama orangtua kalian? Emangnya ini rumah nenek moyang kalian, jadinya kalian bisa masuk ke sini seenak anus kalian?" balas Naruto pedas. Suigetsu marah. _

"_Kurang ajar! Jaga mulut lo!" serunya sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Naruto lebih gesit. Ia memelintir tangan Suigetsu, lalu menendang perutnya. Ha! Suigetsu belum tahu, bahwa Naruto adalah seorang taekwondoin yang super kuat!_

_Suigetsu terjatuh. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ada darah di sudut kanan bibirnya. _

"_Cih, kau kuat juga, anak kecil…," gumamnya. Karin nampak panik. _

"_Oke, oke. Kami minta maaf karena seenaknya masuk rumahmu. Sekarang, kamu mau kan nganterin kami ke kamarnya Kiba?" Karin mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Naruto. Naruto memandangnya dengan dingin._

"_Nggak. Kalian tunggu di sini sampai Kakak pulang. Gue bakal ngawasin kalian," jawab Naruto._

"_Ngapain__ kita pake diawasin elo segala? Emangnya kita bayi!" protes Suigetsu. __Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin._

"_Apa elo pengen hidung elo itu ngocorin saos darah?" tanyanya dingin. __Suigetsu bergidik, mengingat keganasan Naruto._

"_Kalo nggak, turutin perintah gue," lanjut Naruto sambil memberi isyarat pada Karin dan Suigetsu untuk duduk di sofa. Karin menelan ludahnya. Ia menarik Suigetsu, lalu duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk Naruto._

"_Tampang kayak tampang kalian nggak bisa dipercaya. Itulah penyebab gue ngawasin kalian."_

**End of Flashback**

Semenjak bergaul dengan Karin dan Suigetsu, sikap Kiba memburuk. Naruto menyimpan kecurigaan besar kepada kedua orang itu.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

"Naru, Kiba sama Konohamaru mana?" tanya Kakashi, saat Naruto memasuki gymnasium KIHS.

"Konohamaru nggak bisa ikut, kemaren kakinya keseleo gara-gara main bola. Kalo Kak Kiba… nggak tahu deh, beum… dari tadi hapenya mati, nggak bisa dihubungi," jawab Naruto. Dahi sang blackbelt tampan berkerut.

_Aneh, udah tiga minggu ini Kiba nggak muncul-muncul. Alasannya bermacam-macam. Banyak tugas, ada acara kampus, sakit… aku jadi curiga…_, batin Kakashi.

"Beum? Saaabeeeuum??" panggil Naruto, mengembalikan pikiran Kakashi ke bumi lagi.

"Kita omongin soal Kiba pas pulang aja, oke?" pinta Kakashi. Mau bagaimanapun, Kiba adalah salah satu murid kebanggaannya. Ia sangat peduli dengan hidup Kiba. Naruto mengangguk, lalu berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah siap-siap duluan.

Dua jam kemudian, latihan hari itu pun berakhir. Naruto yang sudah selesai beres-beres menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kak Kiba yang sekarang… aneh banget, beum," ujar Naruto.

"Aneh gimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Jadi kayak _junkies_ gitu… pokoknya berubah lah," jawab Naruto.

Beberapa murid yang akan pulang menyalami Kakashi dan menyapa Naruto. Sepeninggalan mereka, Naruto melanjutkan kembali percakapannya dengan Kakashi.

"Naru curiga… Kak Kiba make narkoba."

"Hush! Kamu ngomong apa sih?" sergah Kakashi sambil memelototi Naruto. Naruto memainkan ujung rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Abis… perilaku Kak Kiba kayak orang make sih. Mana sekarang dia suka pake obat tetes mata, makan permen karet… pokoknya udah kayak _junkies_ deh! Temen-temennya yang sekarang juga orang nggak bener! Masa' temennya pernah masuk rumah Naru tanpa ijin?!" sergah Naruto berapi-api.

"Hmmm… iya juga ya…," Kakashi mengiyakan. "Terus, temennya yang masuk rumah itu Naru apain?"

"Kan ada dua orang… Naru sempet adu mulut sama dua-duanya. Eh, yang cowok mau nonjok Naru. Naru pelintir tangannya, terus Naru tendang deh perutnya," jawab Naruto dengan intonasi biasa, seakan ia hanya membiarkan Suigetsu begitu saja. Kakashi nampak berseri-seri dibalik maskernya.

"Gitu dong... jangan cuma bisa nangis doang...," komentar Kakashi. Naruto mendelik ke arahnya.

"Emangnya siapa yang nangis doang, hah? asal nuduh aja bisanya," sahut Naruto kesal. Kakashi terkekeh.

"Sori deh… ya udah, kita pulang aja yuk! Kamu dijemput apa gimana?" tanya Kakashi sambil bangkit dan menyandang ranselnya.

"Naru ikut Sabeum aja deh," jawab Naruto sambil melompat berdiri. Sebelah alis Kakashi naik.

"Bener nih?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Naruto mendengus.

"Kan Naru bukan numpang sama Noordin M. Top atau Dr. Azahari. Oma nggak bakal marah-marah kok," jawab Naruto sewot. Kakashi tertawa.

"Oke deh. Sekalian, Sabeum emang mau ngobrol sama Oma Opa Naru."

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Tsunade menghela nafas berat. Matanya memperlihatkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar.

"Yah… Naru benar, Nak Kakashi. Kiba memang sudah berubah. Sangat berubah."

Jiraiya meraih dan menggenggam tangan istrinya. Merasakan seluruh kekhawatirannya.

"Kami berharap… sebagai salah satu orang yang sangat dekat dengan Kiba, Nak Kakashi mau merubah Kiba kembali…," pinta Jiraiya sambil menatap mata Kakashi dalam-dalam. Kakashi tak sampai hati untuk menolak permintaan pria renta itu.

"Baiklah, Pak Jiraiya. Saya akan coba. Insya Allah," jawab Kakashi. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Naruto, Konohamaru, Jiraiya, dan Tsunade.

"Thanks, beum," ujar Naruto. Konohamaru meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yang keseleo.

Tiba-tiba, seorang remaja urakan memasuki rumah tanpa basa-basi. Rambut cokelat jabriknya berantakan, matanya sayu dan cekung, pakaiannya berantakan, dan ia terlihat kumal sekali.

"Kiba," panggil Jiraiya. Kiba berhenti berjalan, lalu berbalik.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, singkat, jelas, padat.

"Sini dulu," panggil Jiraiya lagi. Kiba berdecak.

"Nggak mau. Kiba masih ada urusan."

Kakashi tersentak. Biasanya, Kiba sangat menurut kepada kakek-neneknya.

"Kiba," panggil Kakashi. Kiba menoleh ke arah Kakashi tanpa minat.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Gue mau ngomong dulu sama elo. Boleh kita ke taman belakang sebentar?" ajak Kakashi. Kalau di luar tempat latihan, mereka memang biasa ber-gue-elo.

"Elo nggak denger apa? Gue masih ada urusan! Ntar aja kek! Toh masih banyak waktu ini!!" bentak Kiba, lalu berjalan dengan acuh tak acuh ke arah tangga. Kamarnya, kamar Naruto, dan kamar Konohamaru memang berada di lantai 2.

Naruto kaget bukan main. Kiba yang biasanya sangat menghormati Kakashi, sekarang malah berani membentak Kakashi.

"KAKAK!" raung Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Kiba, dan menarik tangannya.

"APAAN SIH??" bentak Kiba. Naruto menatap kedua mata kakaknya dengan marah. Tak tampak gentar di kedua bola mata Naruto.

"Kakak berubah, tau nggak sih?! Kakak yang sekarang tuh lain! Jadi berandalan! JADI JUNKIES!!" raung Naruto keras. Kiba nampaknya tak kalah berani dari Naruto.

"Bukan urusan elo kalau gue udah berubah!! Toh ini hidup gue, bukan hidup ELO!!" bentak Kiba sambil menyentak tangan adiknya, lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Di depan pintu kamarnya, ia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik.

"Oh iya, kalo elo mau nyalahin siapa atas perubahan gue, salahin Ayah sama Bunda atas kepergian mereka yang mendadak."

Pintu kamar Kiba tertutup, lalu terdengar suara 'cklek' tanda sudah dikuncinya pintu tersebut. Naruto mematung di tangga. Suasana berubah menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Bangsat…," umpat Naruto perlahan.

"KELUAR DARI KAMAR LO, BANGSAT!!" raung Naruto keras. Kemarahan telah membuat sepasang mata biru langit itu bercucuran air mata.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari kamar Kiba, kecuali bunyi dentuman musik yang nampaknya sengaja dikeraskan.

"Naru… udah, Naru…," Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto yang sesenggukan. Naruto jelas sangat terpukul atas kata-kata kakaknya itu.

Setelah itu, suasana berubah menjadi tidak enak. Jiraiya dan Tsunade agaknya merasa malu atas perilaku Kiba.

"Ano... Nak Kakashi, maafkan perilaku Kiba. Well… seperti yang Nak Kakashi lihat, sikap Kiba sekarang memang begitu…," kata Tsunade meminta maaf. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Nggak pa-pa, kok, Bu. Saya janji, insya Allah saya akan coba untuk memperbaiki sikapnya, dan mencari tahu apakah Kiba make atau nggak," ujar Kakashi.

"Terima kasih sekali, Nak Kakashi," kata Jiraiya. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Pak Jiraiya. Well, karena sudah mau maghrib, saya pulang dulu," kata Kakashi, mohon diri. Ia menyalami Jiraiya, Tsunade, lalu Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun ia nampaknya sangat shock.

"Naru…," bisik Kakashi sambil menyalaminya, "Tolong, secepatnya geledah kamar Kiba. Gunakan akalmu, ok?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Kakashi menepuk bahunya, lalu melangkah pergi ke luar.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Pukul sebelas malam tepat menurut jam di sebelah tempat tidur Naruto. Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Konohamaru sudah terlelap. Kiba, tiada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan. Namun, Naruto berniat untuk mencari tahu.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Perlahan, ia keluar dari kamarnya, lalu berusaha membuka pintu kamar Kiba.

"_Damn_… masih dikunci…," umpatnya perlahan. Naruto mundur, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang. Duakk!! Ia menendang pintu kamar Kiba sampai terbuka. Jika Kiba sedang tertidur, Naruto tidak perlu takut Kiba akan terbangun. Kiba kalau tertidur memang seperti seekor beruang grizzly sedang hibernasi, tidak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi.

Rencana Naruto, setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar Kiba, ia akan mencari bukti bahwa Kiba adalah seorang pemakai narkoba.

Namun, saat ia melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu kamar Kiba, rasanya ia tidak perlu mencari lagi.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!" raung Naruto sambil menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Kiba.

Ingin tahukah kalian, apa yang dilihat Naruto, sehingga ia kalap begitu?

Ia melihat Kiba. Ya, Kiba.

Kiba, sedang teler, dengan tangan kiri terbalut dengan semacam pengikat dan tangan kanan memegang suntikan. Tak jauh dari tangan itu, terlihat sebuah botol kecil.

Heroin.

_Kiba is a drug user_.

_Definitely_.

Lalu, adegan berikutnya serasa berubah menjadi adegan-adengan _slow motion_ bagi Naruto.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang terbangun karena teriakan Naruto berlari ke kamar Kiba. Sama seperti Naruto, mereka terperanjat saat melihat pemandangan di dalamnya. Tangis Tsunade langsung pecah. Jiraiya hanya bisa memanggil-manggil nama Kiba.

Konohamaru menyusul mereka. Ia menjerit keras saat melihat kakak sulungnya. Ia lalu memeluk neneknya.

Naruto merosot. Rasanya kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang beban tubuhnya. Ia lalu menjerit keras, menjeritkan kemarahan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan keputusasaan. Apa salahnya, sehingga ia harus menerima cobaan seperti ini?

TBC...

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Hoho… setelah sebuah chapter nangis-nangis, sekarang saia malah ngasih anda chapter teriak-teriak… jahatnya saia…

Niat dalam hati pengen bikin fic penyambut puasa… doakan cepet selesai ya…

Well, pendapat anda-anda semua mengenai chapter ini dapat dituliskan dalam review…

Kukuku... saia masih belum puas ngebikin anda kaget lagi... konflik dalam fic ini masih banyak!! WASPADALAH!! WASPADALAH!! (lho, kok malah jadi Bang Napi sih??)

Pipis, lop, en gaul,

**PuTiLiciOUs**.


	5. Rehab and Revenge

Survivors in the Snowstorm

**Survivors in the Snowstorm**

Hola Minna… sebelumnya saia minta maaf gara-gara ngapdetnya lama, gara-gara sibuk ngurusin rumah en sekolah.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto masih punya Kishimoto-sensei, lagu Rehab punya Amy Winehouse, Pressure punya Paramore.

**Episode #5. Rehab**** and Revenge**

Awalnya sulit bagi Naruto untuk mempercayai hal ini, meskipun ia telah mencurigai hal ini akan terjadi. Namun saat ia melihat hal ini dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri, mau tak mau ia harus mengakui hal ini terjadi.

Kakaknya memakai narkoba. Kecurigaannya selama ini terbukti. Kakaknya yang dulu alim dan jauh dari narkoba sekarang justru jadi berandalan dan memakai narkoba. Naruto yakin, kedua orangtuanya pasti juga sedang menangis di alam sana.

Naruto benar-benar kecewa. Ia kecewa pada kakaknya, dan pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, dirinya sendiri. Naruto menganggap dirinya gagal mencegah Kiba untuk tidak menyentuh dunia gelap itu. Naruto menghabiskan malam itu untuk menangis dan mengutuki diri sendiri, sementara di sebelahnya ada Kiba yang tertidur lelap, mungkin salah satu efek narkoba yang dipakainya. Efek heroin selalu berbeda-beda, tergantung kepada kandungannya. Adik, kakek, dan neneknya mungkin juga sedang menangis di kamar masing-masing.

Naruto melirik jam. Pukul satu pagi. Dua jam sudah ia menangis di sini. Naruto beringsut meninggalkan Kiba, lalu berjingkat menuju mushalla. Ia lalu mengambil air wudhu. Sekembalinya dari mengambil air wudhu, ternyata ia tak sendiri.

"Lho, Naru, belum tidur," sapa Jiraiya parau. Naruto menggeleng.

"Naru pengen shalat tahajud, Opa," sahutnya.

"Berjamaah sama Opa aja. Opa juga mau shalat tahajud," ajak Jiraiya. Naruto mengangguk. Jiraiya lalu mengambil air wudhu, sementara Naruto memakai mukenanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jiraiya memulai shalat tahajud dua rakaat. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan shalat witir tiga rakaat. Setelah shalat, mereka berdua berdoa dalam hati, memanjatkan doa yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Kira-kira pukul tiga Naruto menyudahi doa dan zikirnya. Ia melepas mukenanya, melipatnya, menyalami kakeknya, lalu naik lagi ke lantai dua. Semua ia lakukan tanpa bicara.

Ketika akan masuk kamar, langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia melirik ke kamar Kiba. Kiba masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang sama. Naruto lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, dan masuk ke kamar Kiba. Tanpa suara ia membereskan kamar Kiba yang sangat berantakan. Botol-botol heroin kosong, suntikan-suntikan bekas, dan beberapa kertas alumunium – mungkin bekas shabu atau kokain – yang berserakan dimasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Kain yang melilit tangan kiri Kiba ia lepaskan, dan suntikan yang ada di tangan kanan Kiba ia buang.

Naruto beringsut menuju kasur Kiba, dan mengambil selimut. Ia duduk di samping Kiba, menyelimuti Kiba dan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto bersandar di bahu kakaknya itu sampai tertidur. Tanpa sadar, kepala Kiba terkulai lemas, dan bersandar di kepala Naru. Jika kau melihat pemandangan ini, aku yakin kau pasti akan tersentuh melihatnya.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Kelopak mata Kiba perlahan-lahan terbuka. Perlahan-lahan, sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat sosok pirang di sebelahnya.

"Naru…," bisik Kiba. Mata Kiba langsung mencari-cari botol heroin dan suntikan yang tadi dipegangnya. Nampak oleh matanya, tempat sampah yang ada di pojok kamarnya penuh. Naruto pasti sudah membuang benda-benda itu.

Sial. Naru pasti udah tau kalau gue make, batin Kiba geram. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Naruto dari bahunya, namun karena ia masih agak lemah, menyingkirkan kepala gadis itu rasanya sulit sekali. Akhirnya Kiba menyerah dan membiarkan Naruto bersandar di bahunya.

Kiba menggigil. Mungkin karena ia belum memakai heroin sejak terbangun. Lagi-lagi, ia berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Naruto dari bahunya. Kali ini ia berhasil mengangkat kepala Naruto. Namun, tindakannya itu membuat Naruto terbangun.

"Nnnn… Kakak…," gumam Naruto sambil perlahan membuka matanya. Kiba mendengus.

"Ngapain lo masuk-masuk kamar gue? Pake acara tidur di sini lagi! Sana, keluar!" bentak Kiba kasar. Naruto terperanjat. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar.

"_Shit_. Elo ternyata emang udah gak waras," umpat Naruto. Tanpa banyak cincong, ia langsung menyeret Kiba ke kamar mandi pribadi Kiba dengan tenaga kudanya.

"Hei! Hei! Gue mau dibawa kemana??" seru Kiba memberontak. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan terus menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"NIH! BIAR MATA LO KEBUKA!" raung Naruto sambil menyiram Kiba dengan seember air dingin. Byuur! Seluruh tubuh Kiba basah kuyup. Kiba menggigil hebat.

"APA-APAAN SIH LO?" raung Kiba. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu menyiramnya lagi dengan seember air dingin.

Plakk! Tangan Naruto menampar pipi Kiba. Kiba tidak melawan, mungkin karena masih gelagapan setelah disiram Naruto.

"DASAR IDIOT! NGAPAIN LO PAKE ACARA MAKE NARKOBA, HAH?" Naruto muntab. Kiba menggigil hebat, kedinginan. Disiram dengan air yang sudah semalam didiamkan di ember pada pukul empat pagi rasanya memang seperti diguyur air es.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Konohamaru tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kamar Kiba. Mereka tercengang melihat Naruto mengamuk dan Kiba menggigil basah kuyup.

"Sudah, sudah… Naru, sudah…," Jiraiya mencoba meredakan suasana.

Plakk! Naruto menampar Kiba lagi. Mata birunya dipenuhi dengan kemarahan.

"Untung gue masih sayang sama lo, kalau nggak… mungkin elo udah nggak napas lagi sekarang," desis Naruto marah, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan kakek, nenek, dan adiknya.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Tsunade perlahan mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Sejak dua jam yang lalu, Naruto belum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Naru… boleh Oma masuk?" tanya Tsunade.

"Masuk aja, Oma," balas Naruto dari dalam kamar. Suaranya terdengar biasa saja, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Tsunade menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Lagi ngapain, Naru?" tanya Tsunade sambil duduk di kursi di samping Naruto.

"Ini Oma, lagi nyari tempat rehab yang bagus," jawab Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar monitor komputer.

"Rehab?" tanya Tsunade heran.

"Iya, rehab. Buat Kak Kiba," jawab Naruto lagi, masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar monitor. Tatapan mata dan nada suaranya serius sekali. Tsunade memutuskan untuk tidak menanyai Naruto lagi.

"Nah," kata Naruto setengah jam kemudian. Tsunade yang sudah setengah tertidur terbangun.

"Kenapa, Naru?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ini, udah ketemu tempat rehab yang pas buat Kak Kiba, di Pusat Rehabilitasi The Better Life. Letaknya nggak jauh dari sini, masih di Konoha juga. Setahu Naru, beberapa artis pemakai yang masuk sini keluarnya udah nggak ketergantungan sama narkoba lagi. orang-orang udah mengakui kalau tempat rehab ini bintang lima buat ukuran sebuah tempat rehab," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Tsunade tersenyum tipis.

"Biar Oma panggil Opa dulu," kata Tsunade sambil beranjak pergi. Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Gimana, Naru? Apa rencanamu?" tanya Jiraiya sambil duduk di kursi di sebelah Naruto.

"Gini Opa, Kak Kiba kita masukin ke rehab aja. Naru udah nemuin tempat yang pas buat Kak Kiba, di The Better Life." Naruto menjelaskan seluruh rencananya kepada kakeknya. Jiraiya senang mendengar rencana Naruto, namun dahinya berkerut.

"Anu, Naru… di tempat rehab ini ada pendidikan agamanya nggak?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ada, Opa. Pendidikan agamanya disesuaikan sama agama pasien," jawab Naruto. Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo bawa Kiba ke sana!"

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Naruto menghubungi pihak The Better Life. Naruto menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, dan yang paling utama, mempertanyakan apakah keberadaan Kiba di tempat rehab itu bisa dirahasiakan.

Dan ternyata bisa. Masalah seperti ini sudah biasa dihadapi pihak The Better Life. Banyak orang yang ternyata pernah 'menginap' di tempat rehab tersebut.

Masalah dengan pihak The Better Life beres. Tinggal masalah dengan Kiba. Saat dihampiri oleh Naruto, Kiba menatapnya dengan marah dan berteriak sengit, "Gue mau diapain, hah?"

"Dibenerin. Mulai hari ini, elo gue titipin di tempat Rehab," sahut Naruto singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"_WHAT_?? REHAB??"

_They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said 'no, no, no'_

_Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know_

_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go_

"NGGAK MAU!!" raung Kiba histeris. Naruto jengkel lagi atas kelakuan Kiba.

"ELO HARUS MASUK REHAB! TITIK!" bentak Naruto.

_I'd rather be at home with Ray_

_I ain't got seventy days_

_Cause there's nothing_

_There's nothing you can teach me_

_That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway_

Kiba bangkit, memelototi adiknya. Naruto balas memelototi kakaknya. Yak, adu melotot dimulai.

"Gue mau di rumah aja," kata Kiba tegas.

"Di rumah? Elo pikir gue percaya, lo bisa bebas dari narkoba kalau elo di rumah aja, tanpa ada orang yang ngawasin lo? Bisa aja lo masih ngumpetin barang haram itu di sini!" bantah Naruto tajam.

"Nggak percayaan banget sih!"

"Elo sendiri yang bikin gue jadi nggak percayaan! Siapa suruh pake narkoba?!"

"Aaaargh! Cerewet!! Mulut lo tuh, harus diblokir!"

"Eh, mulut lo yang harusnya diblokir!"

"Udah! Udah! Naru! Kiba! Jangan berantem dong!" lerai Jiraiya tegas. Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak membantah, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Kiba yang mulai sakaw menggigil lagi sambil mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Kita antar Kiba secepatnya. Kelihatannya dia mulai sakaw. Naruto, mandi. Lakukan apa yang sudah kita siapkan tadi. Kiba, kamu mandi juga. Opa akan mengawasi kamu, jadi jangan pernah coba-coba kabur," tegas Jiraiya. Naruto menurut, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Jiraiya memelototi Kiba, yang langsung memutar bola matanya.

"Iya… Kiba nurut juga deh…"

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Naruto menutup pintu mobil Sedan Charade tua milik ayahnya. Ia melirik ke arah sopirnya, lalu menengok ke belakang dimana Kiba dan Jiraiya berada.

"_All set, Grandpa_?" tanyanya.

"_Yes_, Lady Namikaze," jawab Jiraiya sambil meledek Naruto. Naruto terkekeh, lalu memberikan instruksi pada sopirnya.

"Jalan, Pak."

Siang itu, sekitar pukul dua siang, Naruto dan Jiraiya mengantar Kiba ke The Better Life. Mereka sengaja menggunakan mobil tua agar tidak dikenali oleh masyarakat. Naruto sendiri merubah habis-habisan penampilannya.

Rambut pirang panjangnya disemprot dengan cat rambut semprot warna hitam, lalu ia memakai _soft lens_ warna hijau. Rambut hitam itu lalu dikepang dua. Naruto memakai kaus bernuansa _girly_ berwarna _pink_, rok panjang warna cokelat muda, _flat shoes_ pink, dan juga sebuah kacamata berbingkai kotak sebagai pelengkap. Ia terlihat benar-benar berbeda. Gayanya yang sebelumnya tomboy, sekarang menjadi _nerdy_. Ini dilakukan karena penampilan Naruto benar-benar mencolok dengan rambut pirang menyala dan mata biru langit yang atraktif.

Jiraiya juga menyamar. Rambut putih panjangnya disembunyikan di balik wig warna hitam yang dihiasi sedikit warna putih. Coretan merah di wajahnya dihapus.

Kiba, sang objek utama, juga sedikit disamarkan. Rambut cokelatnya disemprot hitam juga. Gambar taring di pipinya juga dihapus. Kiba tidak terlalu disamarkan karena ia tidak terlalu dikenal banyak orang. Yang paling dikenal tentu saja Naruto.

Di perjalanan, semua orang diam seribu bahasa. Naruto menyetel CD Paramore, _All We Know is Falling_.

Naruto memejamkan mata saat lagu 'Pressure' diputar. Setiap kata dihayati dalam hatinya.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

Tekanan yang ia rasakan belakangan ini, semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal memang semakin memuncak. Tekanan utama karena kesedihan dan shock, ditambah dengan tekanan karena media terus-menerus mengejarnya untuk mengorek fakta dari bibirnya, plus tekanan karena masalah Kiba nyaris meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan dirinya.

Tadi pagi setelah mengamuk di kamar Kiba, Naruto mengurung dirinya di kamar. Saat matanya menatap _cutter_ yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya, Naruto tergoda untuk mengambil benda itu, lalu menggoreskannya di pergelangan tangannya, membelah arteri dan vena-nya. Membayangkan darahnya mengalir keluar bersama masalah yang menghadangnya memang menyenangkan, sekaligus mengerikan. Untunglah Naruto berhasil menahan dirinya bunuh diri.

Suigetsu dan Karin.

Entah mengapa, kedua nama itu mendadak melintas di benak Naruto. Kemarahannya kembali bangkit, namun ia berusaha keras agar tidak meledak marah.

Suigetsu dan Karin. Dua orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup kakaknya dan hubungan kakaknya dengan hampir semua orang. Dua orang yang brengsek. Dua orang yang ingin Naruto hajar sampai mati. Dan Naruto sudah menyusun rencana untuk mereka berdua.

"Naru, udah sampai," panggil Jiraiya, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Oh, iya, Opa," balas Naruto.

Resepsionis The Better Life adalah seorang wanita yang sangat ramah. Ia langsung menyapa Naruto saat Naruto menghampirinya.

"Siang, Mbak. Selamat datang di The Better Life. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya ramah. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ini Mbak, tadi saya udah _booking_ satu tempat di sini, atas nama…," Naruto merendahkan suaranya, "Namikaze Kiba. Apa semuanya udah disiapkan?"

Sang Resepsionis tersenyum ramah, sekaligus kasihan.

"Mbak pasti Naruto," tebaknya dengan suara peralahan. Naruto nyengir, salah tingkah. "Semua sudah saya siapkan, kok. Mas Kiba nanti akan diterapi secara rutin oleh Dokter Shizune," sambung Sang Resepsionis.

"Tunggu… Dokter Shizune, Uchiha Shizune?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Sang Resepsionis mengangguk.

"Mbak kenal sama Dokter Shizune?" tanya Si Resepsionis.

"Kenal lah… kan keponakannya, Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat saya…," jawab Naruto.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian, seorang wanita cantik berumur tigapuluhan, berambut dan bermata hitam, menghampiri mereka.

"Siang," sapa wanita itu. "Perkenalkan, saya Dokter Uchiha Shizune. Orang yang akan mengurus Kiba selama beberapa waktu kedepan," ujarnya sambil menjabat tangan Naruto dan Jiraiya. Nampaknya, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Tante Shizune… nggak sadar ya?" panggil Naruto geli, pelan. Shizune menengok ke arah Naruto, memperhatikan wajahnya, lalu terlonjak kaget.

"Aaargh! Naru!! Tante kira siapa!!" bisik Shizune kaget. Naruto nyengir lebar. Shizune menengok ke arah Jiraiya. "Kalau gitu… ini pasti Pak Jiraiya!" bisiknya lagi. Seperti cucunya, Jiraiya juga nyengir lebar.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sesaat, Naruto dan Jiraiya meninggalkan Kiba di The Better Life. Mulai saat itu, Kiba memulai masa rehabilitasinya.

"_Be good, son…_," pesan Jiraiya.

"Jangan pernah kabur…," desis Naruto.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

"Opa," panggil Naruto.

"Iya, Naru?" jawab Jiraiya.

"Naru tau siapa yang bikin Kakak jadi begini. Mereka temen kuliah kakak. Naru udah punya rencana buat mereka," ujar Naruto, _to the point_.

"Hmmm… mereka mau Naru apakan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ini…"

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

"Eh? Suigetsu sama Karin?" tanya Temari heran.

Dua hari setelah mulainya masa rehabilitasi Kiba, rumah Gaara, sepulang sekolah. Naruto sedang mencari info sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Suigetsu dan Karin. Karena Naruto tidak mengetahui nama belakang mereka, ia jadi tidak bisa mencari data mereka di situs resmi UHC. Jalan lainnya adalah menanyai orang-orang, seperti ini.

"Yang Kakak tau ya… Suigetsu itu anak jurusan Ekonomi, dan Karin jurusan Psikologi. Mereka itu terkenal bandel di UHC. Terancam _dropout_. Sering bolos. Suka menggencet junior. Hobi pesta. Dan gosipnya, make narkoba…," jelas Temari. Naruto mencatat fakta-fakta itu di _diary_-nya.

"Emangnya ada apaan sih, Naru?" tanya Kankurou. Wajah Naruto mendadak menegang.

"Masalah pribadi Naru," jawab Gaara klise. Bibirnya sedikit tertekuk ke atas. Naruto balas nyengir.

"Kak Temari tau apa lagi?" tanya Naruto. Temari berpikir keras.

"Wah, maaf ya Naru, Kakak nggak tau apa-apa lagi," jawab Temari. Naruto tersenyum sopan.

"Ya udah, makasih banyak ya Kak, maaf ngerepotin…," kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Emang abis ini mau kemana?" tanya Kankurou.

"Mau ke rumah Sasuke. Akatsuki lagi ngumpul, mungkin Naru bisa dapet info dari mereka," jawab Naruto. Ia pamit, lalu langsung meluncur ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Kediaman Uchiha ramai, keadaan yang selalu terjadi saat Akatsuki sedang berkumpul seperti ini.

"Naaaaaruuuuuu, un!!" panggil Deidara. Naruto hanya nyengir, lalu menghampiri Deidara.

"Sehat, un? Baik-baik aja, kan, un?" tanya Deidara ramah.

"Alhamdulillah, baik," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Naruto lalu duduk di tengah-tengah para anggota Akatsuki yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kakuzu dan Sasori ribut soal pembelian peralatan baru. Hidan asyik main Uno dengan Tobi, Pein, dan Konan. Deidara menonton TV bersama Zetsu dan Kisame.

"Eh, Naru!" sapa Itachi, lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Tumben main. Ada apaan nih?"

"Ini Kak… Naru boleh minta tolong nggak, sama Kakak? Kalau bisa sih, sama anggota Akatsuki yang lain juga," jawab Naruto. Seorang pelayan meletakkan dua buah gelas di meja yang ada di depan mereka.

"Diminum dulu, Naru. Boleh aja sih. Minta tolong apaan?" tanya Itachi.

"Ini… soal dua orang bernama Suigetsu dan Karin, yang kuliah di Ekonomi dan Psikologi UHC," jawab Naruto. Itachi dan yang lain tersentak mendengar nama kedua orang itu disebut.

"Suigetsu dan Karin… artinya masalah," ujar Hidan. Sasori mengiyakan.

"Terjebak dengan mereka, kans untuk keluar hanya sekitar duapuluh persen," sambungnya.

"Mereka bengal," komentar Kisame.

"_Junkies_," tambah Konan.

"Preman UHC," sambung Pein muram.

"Pasangan yang hobi banget pesta semalam suntuk sampe hangover 3 hari berturut-turut," tambah Zetsu.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan tatapan horror.

"Emang ada apa sih, Naru?" tanya Tobi. Naruto menunduk, menatap lantai dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kak Kiba... akhir-akhir ini temenan sama mereka, dan kemaren kepergok lagi make heroin...," jawabnya pelan.

"Ya ampun!" pekik anak-anak Akatsuki kaget. Kiba, yang anak baik, bergaul dengan Karin dan Suigetsu, dan kepergok sedang memakai ekstasi? Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin, namun pada kenyataannya, itulah yang terjadi.

"Trus Naru apain mereka bertiga?" tanya Sasori. Kelihatannya ia yang paling marah saat mendengar berita ini.

"Kiba udah di rehab. Tapi Suigetsu sama Karin masih bebas," jawab Naruto.

"Ini nggak bisa dibiarin. Mereka itu jelas-jelas orang yang ngasih narkoba ke Kiba. Nggak gue sangka mereka bisa sampai gitu. Padahal dulu mereka anak baik...," gumam Sasori. Mata biru langit Naruto menatap mata merah Sasori.

"Kak Sasori tau banyak tentang mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Gimana nggak... dulu gue satu SMA sama mereka. Waktu awal kuliah pun gue masih deket sama mereka...," gumam Sasori gusar.

"Tolong bantu Naru, Kak. Naru pengen menjebloskan mereka ke penjara. Mereka udah merusak Kak Kiba. Kakak bisa kasih tau segala keterangan tentang mereka?" pinta Naruto. Sasori menghela nafas.

"Oke. Kakak bantu Naru. Demi kebaikan, apapun deh..."

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Cliffhanger... cliffie... hehehe...

Saia masih minta maap atas lambatnya apdet chapter ini... bener-bener maap...

Makasih semua, buat review di chapter kemarin. Tanpa review, seorang author sungguh bukan apa-apa… -geleng-geleng sok dramatis-

Oia, ngiklan dikit… nantikan collabfic pertama dari lima author keren yang tergabung dalam Laskar Fujoshi Tankrank!! SEGERA!!

BTW, udah nonton Laskar Pelangi? Aduuuh, saia udah nonton tapi pengen bgt nonton lagi… mungkin nunggu VCD-nya keluar aja kali ya. hehe. Ngantri jam setengah tiga buat film jam 5… gila… tapi worthed sih… orang filmnya keren bgt. Ada yang naksir si Syahdan tak? SAIA NAKSIR BERAT SAMA DIA!! IMUUT!! –OOT parah-

Review senantiasa ditunggu ya Mbak, Mas…

Thx a lot…

**PuTiLiciOus**.


	6. Gotta Find You

**Survivors in the Snowstorm**

Minnaaa… can't tell how much I miss FFn. Lama meninggalkan dengan banyak utang apdet, kini saya kembali!!! Wakakaka… mohon maaf banget, akhir-akhir ini saya asik RPG-an dibanding bikin fanfic :P Well, after a long anticipation, please welcome; the sixth chapter of SitS!!! Yaaaaay!!!

Special note for **Seyren Windsor**: Ini, kutepati janjiku kepadamu waktu di telpon itu, Boi. Gak molor kelamaan kan? :P Sekarang giliranmu yang apdet penpik. Nyahahaha… :))

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, the song 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl' © Jet, dengan beberapa perubahan pada liriknya. And, the song 'Gotta Find You' © Jonas Brothers. Btw, Joe Jonas ganteng ya :P

**Episode #6. Gotta Find You**

Di sebuah apartemen di tengah kota Konoha…

Dua remaja sedang duduk di dekat meja. Di atas meja yang berantakan itu, teronggok tumpukan serbuk berwarna putih. Masing-masing remaja itu menghadapi satu onggokan. Hidung mereka didekatkan ke arah onggokan serbuk putih itu, lalu mereka menghisap serbuk itu dengan hidung mereka. Mereka nampaknya menikmati benda yang mereka hisap itu.

"Yang terbaik. Kubeli dari Richards, si bandar asal negeri Paman Sam itu," kata si remaja pria. Si remaja perempuan terbatuk pelan, lalu terkekeh. Kekehan itu menyeramkan, campuran dari kekeh puas dan kekeh sok anggun.

"Pantas… efeknya… oh Nirwana… aku melayaaaaang…," gumam si remaja perempuan puas, tak jelas. Kedua tangannya direntangkan, tandanya ia sangat puas dengan serbuk putih itu. Senyum aneh mengambang di wajahnya. Ia trans. Mabuk dalam sensasi yang diciptakan serbuk haram itu. Pikirannya merasuki surga kokain. O, kokain! Dashyat!

Mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dosa. Tenggelam dalam sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan sekaligus mematikan. Begitu tenggelam, sehingga mereka tak mendengar pintu apartemen mereka didobrak dengan kencang oleh beberapa orang berseragam cokelat yang membawa AK-47.

Mereka baru sadar ketika tangan mereka dipasung borgol, tubuh mereka digiring menuju kantor polisi. Semuanya dilakukan dalam kepasrahan, tak ada perlawanan. Mereka seakan dengan senang hati melakukan segalanya. Kokain mempengaruhi otak mereka, membuat mereka berpikir bahwa ditangkapnya mereka hanyalah sebuah vakansi kecil-kecilan ke sebuah hotel. Ya, hotel prodeo.

Jeritan marah mereka baru terdengar ketika mereka sadar, tiga jam setelah mereka ditahan. Mereka menyadari, ini bukan vakansi. Ini bui. Mereka kesal kepada diri mereka, kepada kokain, kepada polisi, kepada kokain…

Dan tak ada yang mampu menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka tertangkap basah sedang berpesta kokain.

Hari ini, Suigetsu dan Karin, dua berandalan University of Hi Country, resmi ditahan oleh Polda Metro Konoha.

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Senyum kemenangan, tentu saja. Dua orang yang menghancurkan hidup kakaknya telah masuk bui, menunggu untuk disidang. Penelusurannya membuahkan hasil yang manis sekali. Dewi Fortuna tentu sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya, sehingga ia beruntung bisa menangkap dua _junkies_ itu.

Di samping Naruto, berdiri seorang anak lelaki seumurannya. Sasuke, tentu saja. Wajah anak itu memang datar, namun jangan kira hatinya datar juga. Hatinya justru sedang melonjak-lonjak senang. Senang karena dua begundal itu sudah ditangkap, dan senang karena…

Ehm, ini rahasia Sasuke. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.

Sasuke senang karena melihat Naruto senang. Oke, oke, aku tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkanmu. Sasuke. Naksir. Naruto. Puas? Puas? Puas? Wajar saja sih, mereka memang dekat banget. Sudah sahabatan semenjak kelas satu SD, tepatnya semenjak mereka bertengkar rebutan tempat duduk di hari pertama sekolah, mereka begitu dekat, namun bagaikan Yin dan Yang, memiliki banyak perbedaan. Yah, lihat saja, Naruto atraktif, Sasuke dingin. _Hot and cold, baby._

Segala perbedaan itulah yang membuat Sasuke naksir Naruto. Oh ya, naksirnya sudah cukup lama lho, sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Naruto tidak pernah tahu perasaan Sasuke padanya karena Sasuke terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya. Sasuke takut ditolak, lalu dihapus dari daftar sahabat Naruto. Seandainya hal itu terjadi, maka Sasuke akan langsung bunuh diri. Serius lho.

Ketar-ketir, Sasuke deg-degan. Ingin mengajak Naruto jalan, tapi takut. Ia juga sudah memiliki sebuah rencana khusus untuk si pirang cantik ini. Berulang kali ia mondar-mandir, bingung, perutnya mulas. Ia teguhkan hatinya, ia bulatkan tekadnya. Ia hampiri sang wanita pujaan.

"Eh, Naru," panggilnya pelan, agak ragu. Naruto langsung berbalik, mata safirnya menghujam ke mata obsidian Sasuke. Membuat jantung Sasuke melewatkan satu degupan. Dua degupan.

"Ha… habis ini, mau jalan sama gue, nggak?" tanya Sasuke gugup, matanya memohon supaya permintaannya dikabulkan. Naruto tersenyum polos, mata dan bibirnya tersenyum, sedikit menggoda Sasuke.

"Ke mana? Hayuk. Gue bosan nih," Naruto mengiyakan. Hati Sasuke bersorak riang, gembira ria tralala. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Tangannya langsung merenggut tangan Naruto, menyeretnya menuju mobil Itachi. Naruto menjerit kaget, tubuhnya terhentak, terseret tenaga kuat milik Sasuke.

_Let's go!_

Mobil dinyalakan, Itachi dengan senang hati mengantar adiknya tercinta menuju sebuah tempat. Itachi tahu, kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan maunya. Toh Itachi sudah mengetahui rencana adiknya. Ia juga ikut merencanakannnya. Naruto ribut bertanya-tanya mengenai destinasi mereka. Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Sudah, diam saja, _Usuratonkachi_, nanti juga kau tahu." Terus begitu dan selalu begitu. Meski begitu, Naruto terus berkicau. Baru bisa diam setelah mulutnya disumbat Sasuke pakai tisu.

_I said 1, 2, 3_

_Take my hand and come with me_

_Cause you look so fine_

_That I really wanna make you mine_

Mobil terus melaju menuju pinggiran kota Konoha. Naruto bernyanyi-nyanyi riang, Itachi ber-_beatbox_ ria, mengiringi nyanyian Naruto. Sementara itu, Sasuke diam seribu bahasa, namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok pirang itu, seakan-akan sudah dilem dengan lem super nomor satu. Matanya mengikuti semua pergerakan Naruto, mulai dari gerakan tangannya sampai gerakan ujung rambutnya.

Mobil terus melaju. Di depan, terbentang gapura besar bertuliskan 'SELAMAT JALAN'. Artinya, mereka sudah meninggalkan Konoha. Terus, terus melaju. Naruto berkicau lagi, kembali bertanya-tanya. Satu timpukan bantal dari Sasuke sukses membungkam mulutnya. Lagi.

_Big white sneakers,_

_Long blonde hair,_

_She's so sweet_

_With her get back stare_

Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi benar-benar berisik, campuran antara hentakan musik yang disetel Itachi, teriakan-teriakan Naruto, dan sorakan Itachi. Namun telinga Sasuke seakan-akan sedang menyalakan mode _mute_; tak ada satupun suara yang memasuki otaknya. Yang ada di otaknya kini hanyalah Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto.

Di otak Sasuke, segalanya kini terasa begitu indah. Suara bising berubah menjadi nyanyian sejuta malaikat. Teriakan-teriakan Naruto berubah menjadi bisikan lembut bernada menggoda. Baju kaus dan celana jeans yang dipakainya berubah menjadi gaun berkerah _trapeze_ warna putih bersih, di punggungnya terdapat sayap malaikat. Sepatu _sneakers_ putih yang dipakainya berubah menjadi sepatu hak tinggi berbentuk _wedges_ warna putih. Bando hitam yang bertengger di puncak kepalanya bertransformasi menjadi tiara perak berhias mutiara. Itachi, kini berubah mejadi malaikat pemetik dawai harpa, senyumnya semanis air tebu, mendentingkan nada-nada indah penuh romansa. Asmara, oh, asmara. Mampu merubah segalanya jadi indah.

Otak Sasuke begitu macet, ia terjebak dalam surga yang ia ciptakan sendiri di dalam kepalanya. Tak sadar-sadar, dan baru bisa dikembalikan ke Bumi ketika Itachi melempar mukanya dengan bantal.

"A*insert some dirty words here*T!!!" makinya keras, kaget setengah modar oleh tingkah kakaknya itu. Makian dengan cantiknya mengalir deras, bagaikan aliran Sungai Ciliwung di bagian hilirnya. Kotor dan mematikan. Itachi dan Naruto ngakak lebar. Wajah Sasuke memerah bagaikan buah tomat, salah tingkah akan kelakuannya sendiri.

Setelah dapat menguasai diri lagi, tanpa banyak cincong, Sasuke mendadak menutup mata Naruto dengan kain hitam yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak tadi. Ia tuntun gadis pujaannya itu keluar mobil, berjalan menuju lokasi yang sudah diincarnya sejak tadi. Untung bagi Sasuke, lokasi yang dituju kini sedang sepi, tak ada seorangpun di sana. Yang ada hanya beberapa jenis unggas yang sedang bertengger di pohon, dan beberapa jenis mamalia dan reptil yang tak terlihat.

"Ini di mana, Sas?" tanya Naruto. Matanya masih ditutupi kain. Kedengarannya gadis itu penasaran sekali dengan tempat ia berada sekarang. Ia bisa mendengar suara deburan air, kicau burung, dan gemerisik dedaunan. Ia bisa merasakan semilirnya tiupan angin sejuk. Tangannya meraba-raba, mencoba menebak-nebak.

Sasuke perlahan membukakan kain hitam yang menutupi mata Naruto. "Sekarang, kamu bisa lihat…," bisiknya pelan. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu terperangah.

"I… ini… ya ampun, pemandangannya cantik banget, Sas!" pekik Naruto girang. Sudah lama ia tak melihat pemandangan ini; air terjun setinggi kurang lebih lima puluh meter, megah, cantik, menakjubkan. Di sekelilingnya terdapat pohon-pohon rindang, menambah suasana alami yang tercipta. Burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan-dahan pohon-pohon itu berkicau riang, menyambut kedatangan sang putri cantik di tempat ini.

Naruto terperangah. Wajahnya girang sekali. Ia lalu berlari ke arah kolam yang terbentuk di bawah air terjun tersebut, lalu dengan ekstra hati-hati berjongkok di samping kolam itu. Membuka sepatunya, gadis itu lalu merendam kaki-kakinya di dalam kolam. Sesekali cekikikan karena kakinya digigiti ikan.

"Puas, Naru?" tanya Sasuke yang mendadak sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto. Kakinya juga direndam di dalam kolam. Naruto tersenyum manis. Manis sekali, sampai Sasuke rasanya terkena serangan jantung ketika melihatnya.

"Puas banget… lo selalu tahu apa yang gue suka, Sas. Makasih banyak," jawab Naruto lembut. Senyumannya mampu membangkitkan keberanian yang tertidur di dalam diri Sasuke, memberikan semangat baru dalam diri Sasuke. Semangat untuk menyatakan cintanya. Yeah! Go Sasuke!

"Aeeeh… Naru," panggil Sasuke malu-malu kucing. Tangan Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto pelan, lalu menggenggam tangan halus itu di dadanya. Sasuke berdeham pelan, lalu membuka mulutnya. Mengalirlah lirik-lirik nan romantis, disertai dengan melodi yang indah. Membuat siapa saja mabuk kepayang jika mendengarnya. Melodi pernyataan perasaan nan indah tak terperi.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Naruto terlonjak, kaget bukan main. Lagu itu… lirik itu… Ya Tuhan. "Ma… maksudnya, Sas?" tanyanya lambat-lambat. Sebenarnya, ia mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, namun ia ingin menegaskannya saja.

_I know we ain't got much to say_

_Before let you get away, yeah!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Sasuke menahan euforia yang meledak-ledak di dalam dadanya, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Ma… ma… maksudnya…"

Jeda sebentar. Ambil nafas, buang. Jangan gugup.

"Kamu mau kan, jadi pacar aku?"

_Uh, be my girl_

_Be my girl!_

_Are you gonna be my girl, yeah!_

Naruto terperangah, lalu tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Inilah senyum termanis yang pernah ia keluarkan. Kini ia mengerti, mengapa Sasuke mendadak membawanya ke tempat nan indah ini. Mengapa Sasuke begitu malu-malu kucing akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya kini masuk akal, bisa ditangkap oleh logika dan akal sehat. Cinta, Boi! Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cinta!

Mata obsidian Sasuke mengebor mata safir Naruto, dalam. Memohon, meminta jawaban yang ikhlas, pasti, lugas, dan jelas. Melihat mata itu, Naruto rasanya tidak sedang bersama seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur enam belas tahun, melainkan bersama dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur enam tahun, yang sedang memohon meminta Naruto pindah dari tempat duduk yang sedari tadi sudah diincarnya.

"Sasuke…," bisik Naruto lembut. Sinar matanya teduh, memperlihatkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang begitu besar. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Nyaris semaput, andai saja tak bisa mempertahankan dirinya.

"_You said that you gotta find me…"_

"_Yeah… I did say that…"_

"_Now, you've found me, Dear. Yes, I wanna be your girl."_

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Sementara itu, di ruang tahanan Polda Metro Konoha, beberapa puluh kilometer dari tempat dua sejoli itu berada.

"Kalian bodoh!!!"

Semburan kasar itu dilontarkan dari bibir seorang wanita bertubuh sintal yang berdiri di depan sepasang remaja yang menunduk penuh penyesalan. Mereka nampaknya kesal, namun tak dapat membalas perkataan si wanita.

"Kalian ini, ditangkap tapi kok tidak melawan???!!! Bodoh! Kuulangi, BODOH!!!" semprot si wanita lagi. Kali ini, sepertinya sang remaja perempuan tak tahan lagi. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu membalas salakan si wanita.

"Kami sedang mabuk waktu itu! Jangan salahkan kami jika kami tak melawan!"

Plak!! Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi si remaja wanita. "Kalian ini, tidak efisien! Mabuk kokain saja bisanya!" raung si wanita. Si remaja pria kali ini mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tapi kami sudah berhasil mempengaruhi si anak tertua! Ia pemakai sekarang!" seru si remaja pria, nada panik terdengar jelas dalam ucapannya. Si wanita mendengus.

"Tapi sekarang ia sudah di dalam rehab… ah, sudahlah. Tuan masih punya banyak rencana untuk mereka," balas si wanita. Tanpa pamit, ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kedua remaja itu. Namun, di pintu, ia berhenti, lalu berbalik.

"Omong-omong, Tuan belum mengetahui hal ini. Tunggu saja sampai ia tahu. Kalian pasti habis babak belur."

**To. Be. Continued.**

_SurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstormSurvivorsintheSnowstorm_

Yaiiy. Cliffie. Cliffie. Cliffie. Ai lap cliffie. –ditabok-

Yoshaaa… khusus untuk chap ini, saya memberi Anda sentuhan romansa. Maklum, kebawa mood :" lagi berbunga-bunga nih. Ahahaha…

Aha, mengenai selipan lirik 'Gotta Find You', ini gara-gara saya baru nonton Camp Rock beberapa hari yang lalu… iya, tau, ketinggalan jaman banget. Namanya juga enggak pasang tv kabel. Ini aja nontonnya di tipi tante. Tapi saya suka banget Joe Jonas XD ganteng gila XD

Ah, meracau lagi saya. -.-'

Yasud, apapun chapternya, yang penting review… ihihihi…

Salam cihui,

**PuTiLiciOUs the Crazy Hufflepuff.**


End file.
